Rebelles
by Rin Uzumaki
Summary: Traumatisé par ce qu’il a vécu chez Orochimaru, Sasuke revient dans son village natal qu’il retrouve à feu et à sang… Une véritable ruine… Seules quelques maisons ont subsistées…
1. Retrouver ma liberté

_Une fiction un peu différente de celle que je fais d'habitude ! Eh oui Sasuke à la place d'honneur ! Mais non je ne le fais pas souffrir ! Bonne lecture ! Lâchez vos coms !_

Chapitre 1 : Retrouver ma liberté…

J'ai mal… Si mal… Je souffre le martyre… Je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie, mourir… Partir… Loin si loin… Me réveiller et comprendre que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, tout droit sorti de mon imagination… Mais non… Tout cela est bien réel… Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est devenu ma réalité… A moi, Sasuke Uchiwa… Le traitre qui a quitté le village de Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru… Depuis cette erreur, il ne me reste que les rêves pour m'évader… Pour croire que tout est comme avant… Que je suis encore là bas… A Konoha… Entouré de chaleur humaine… Là bas, personne ne me force à faire quoique ce soit contre ma volonté… C'est mon paradis… Il n'y a que là que j'échappe à ma douleur…

Ici… Ici, dans ce gouffre noir et sans fond… Dans cette caverne isolée… Dans cet endroit qui fait froid dans le dos… C'est l'enfer… Je croyais ignorer la peur… Je croyais être fort… Je n'étais pas préparé à ce qui m'attendait… Je ne savais pas… Je ne voulais pas…

Maintenant j'accepte tout pour ne pas souffrir plus… Je m'enveloppe dans une carapace de protection pour ne plus rien ressentir… Je suis devenu un robot… Une véritable machine à tuer… Je ne pense plus… Je ne réfléchis plus…Je n'en trouve plus la force… Je n'ai pas envie de voir la loque que je suis devenu… Je ne me regarde plus en face… Je suis devenu un monstre… Un monstre qui souffre… Un monstre sans personnalités d'aucunes sortes… Un monstre qui tue…

Je suis fatigué… Je suis lasse de vivre… Je me dégoute… Ils le savent bien… Eux, Orochimaru et Kabuto… C'est leur but… Plus je m'affaiblis et plus il sera facile de me prendre mon corps, de me voler mon cœur… Je m'en fiche… Pourquoi pas après tout ? Si Orochimaru prend mon corps, il lui sera facile de tuer Itachi, après tout c'est mon but non ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Je crois… Je crois que j'oublis pourquoi je suis ici… Ils doivent me droguer… Quelle importance !

Mes journées sont toujours longues… Crevantes… N'importe qui en mourrait d'épuisement… Pas moi… Il faut dire que je ne suis pas n'importe qui… J'ai choisi ce mode de vie… A cause de la haine… Une haine qui parcourt chaque centimètre carré de mon corps… A l'époque, je savais que cela serait dur… J'étais jeune alors et je croyais pouvoir tout affronter… Je ne croyais pas pouvoir vivre pire que ce que j'avais déjà vécu… A 12 ans j'avais déjà tout perdu… Mon père… Ma mère… Mon frère… Et le peu d'amis que j'avais…

Qu'y a-t-il de pire que de tout perdre ?

Avoir conscience que plus jamais personne ne vous fera confiance…

Abandonner l'idée qu'un jour quelqu'un viendra vous sortir de là…

Sentir l'espoir vous quitter…

Savoir que tout à changé, que vous n'êtes plus la même personne…

Devenir lâche…

Etre manipulé par deux immondes serpents…

Tuer jusqu'à oublier combien de victimes vous avez assassiné…

Et toutes ses choses encore…

Toutes ces choses que je soupçonne mais auxquels je n'ose pas penser…

Mes journées passées ici en enfer, je les passe toutes à m'entrainer ou à exécuter les ordres que l'on me donne. Combien de fois j'ai entendu ses mots d'une vois rauque et amusée « Sasuke, tu peux aller tuer un tel, il n'est plus aussi efficace qu'avant » ou bien « Sasuke, va donc tuer un de ses villageois ça te divertiras, de plus il a comprit où se trouvait notre repère, il ne faudrait pas que Konoha le découvre aussi ! »…

Je ne sais plus… Je ne compte plus… Je me rappelle mon arrivée ici… Je luttais pour conserver le fond d'humanité qui restait en moi… Une peine perdue d'avance…

* Flashback*

J'avais 12 ans. Je pensais être un adulte… J'étais loin du compte… Je n'avais jamais tué… Et je n'avais qu'une idée en tête la vengeance… Le profil idéal pour convenir à Orochimaru… J'ai lutté… Lutté pour ne pas y aller… Au fond de moi je savais bien que ce n'était pas une solution… Ou alors c'était juste la solution de facilité… Mais le désir de vengeance a été le plus fort… Finalement j'ai rejoins Orochimaru…

Au début, le serpent me faisait faire des exercices de routine sans trop de difficulté, des entrainements comme j'en avais toujours connu… Orochimaru me regardait toujours attentivement, il notait des choses sur moi sur un petit carnet noir, dont il noircissait des pages et des pages… Il me faisait passer toutes sortes de tests…

Je ne plaignais pas… Ce n'était pas très dur… Il m'apprenait juste à maitriser la marque maudite sur mon cou…

Et puis, du jour au lendemain, tout à changé… Orochimaru m'a annoncé que je devais me battre contre son bras droit Kabuto… Je devais utiliser toutes mes capacités et lui prouver qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en me choisissant moi… C'est ainsi que Kabuto et moi, nous sommes devenus rivaux… Chaque jour nous nous battions, chacun essayant de tuer l'autre… Chaque jour cela devenait plus difficile pour moi de toucher Kabuto… Je voyais l'image de Naruto se superposer à la sienne… Je le voyais me dire de rester, je le voyais voulant m'obliger à rester… Naruto… Il avait été mon rival… Je me sentais coupable de l'avoir abandonné… Ce sentiment me torturait… Et j'y repensais toujours lors de nos affrontements à Kabuto et à moi… A cause des insultes… Des coups… Sauf que sur Naruto, j'avais toujours le dessus… Il n'essayait pas de me tuer… Kabuto n'était pas Naruto… Je ne reverrais jamais Naruto…

C'est à cette époque que je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié pour mon meilleur ami…

C'est pour cette raison que je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans l'entrainement, pour ne pas y penser…

Mais rien n'y changeait…

Kabuto parvenait toujours à me battre…

Quoique je fasse, quelque soit la situation…

Après chacun de nos combats Kabuto m'amenait dans une infirmerie. Il m'allongeait sur un de ces lits tout blanc et me déshabillait pour soigner une par une chacune de mes blessures… C'était les ordres… Bien que nous fussions rivaux, il n'avait pas le droit de me tuer… J'étais la propriété d'Orochimaru, sa chasse gardée…

Je reprenais souvent conscience alors qu'il soignait les toutes dernières plaies. J'étais encore faible, tremblant, je n'aimais pas être seul avec Kabuto… Une fois toutes les coupures effacées, tous les bleus disparus il m'auscultait une dernière fois… Durant cette période où nous étions seuls, il prenait un malin plaisir à profiter de moi… Je n'aimais pas ces caresses… Je lui criais d'arrêter… Il ne m'écoutait pas… Il me droguait parfois quand je remuais trop ou quand je tentais de m'enfuir… Plus d'une fois je l'ais supplié de ne plus me toucher, de ne plus me soigner si c'était pour me faire faire des choses que je ne voulais pas faire… Il riait… Un rire machiavélique… J'ai enduré ce supplice une centaine de fois…

Ensuite c'était le tour d'Orochimaru de me torturer… Il me lançait toujours des remarques sarcastiques… Il visait toujours juste… Il prenait souvent pour cible Naruto ou Itachi… Chaque fois que je combattais Orochimaru, je me retrouvais à la frontière entre la vie et la mort… Je restais inconscient une bonne partie de la nuit… Je savais que je restais longtemps inconscient… Qui savait ce qu'Orochimaru avait le temps de me faire pendant ce laps de temps ?

Sans doute des tests…

Peut être faisait-il des expériences sur moi…

Après tout j'étais un parfait cobaye humain…

* Fin du Flashback*

J'ai perdu toute mon innocence à présent… Je ne perds plus contre Kabuto… Il n'a plus besoin de me soigner… J'ignore les remarques d'Orochimaru… J'exécute les ordres… Je me rappelle la première fois qu'Orochimaru m'a chargé d'une de ces missions d'une importance capitale, j'ai eu la sensation de revivre… Pas pour bien longtemps… J'ai du tué toute une famille… Un véritable carnage… J'ai vomi mes tripes en repensant à ce que j'avais fait et en l'associant au massacre de mon clan… J'étais devenu comme mon frère, un meurtrier… Ni plus, ni moins…

Pourtant je sens qu'au fond je suis encore humain… Il me suffit de repenser à ses cheveux en épis de mais, à ses yeux bleus océans, à sa détermination pour sentir en moi l'envie de liberté remonter…Naruto… Pourtant j'ai choisis de l'ignorer… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il me rejetterait s'il savait… J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus me revoir après notre combat… C'est si loin…

Je me voile la face… Je sais qu'il s'en souvient, je sais qu'il me cherche… Mais il semble avoir abandonné, l'inquiétude d'Orochimaru à son sujet semble être retombée… Il s'est sans doute rendu compte que rien ne sera plus comme avant… J'ai changé… Je ne mérite pas qu'on me cherche… Je ne mérite pas de revenir dans un monde de tendresse et de gentillesse… Je ne mérite pas qu'on me pardonne… Je suis condamné à vivre dans un monde de souffrance et de haine que je ne quitterais sans doute jamais…

J'ai peur… Malgré ma carapace d'indifférence et de dureté, j'ai peur… J'ai peur de rester un monstre toute ma vie… Je ne veux pas… Je n'en peux plus…

Le suicide, j'y ai souvent pensé comme l'alternative la plus simple à tous mes problèmes… Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de mettre fin à mes jours… Je tiens trop à la vie… Pourtant est-ce qu'on peut appeler vie ce que j'ai vécu ? Très peu de bonheur, beaucoup de douleur… La douleur… Quand on n'a plus rien, quand les contours de votre vie, voir de votre monde sont flous, obscurci par votre propre jugement et celui des autres, il ne vous reste plus que ça pour vous sentir vivant l'espace de quelques secondes, quelques minutes éphémères… La douleur… Mes bras sont couverts de coupures plus ou moins profondes que je m'inflige à moi-même… Pourquoi ? Pour me punir… Pour avoir la sensation d'être en vie une dernière fois… Pour ne pas sombrer définitivement… Pour oublier celui que je suis devenu… Pour ne pas penser que les choses doivent changer… Pour ignorer que je dois remédier à la situation…

C'est drôle…

Je ris…

Je ris de ma propre faiblesse, de mon manque de courage…

Dans la vie il y a toutes ces choses que l'ont doit faire… Par contrainte ou par obligation… Par gentillesse ou par générosité…

Ces choses que l'ont nous force à exécuter se sont des règles… Règles de savoir vivre et de politesse comme des textes de lois contenant des règles par milliers…

Ces règles prévalent dans n'importe quelle société…

Chacun doit les observer…

Quand une personne s'écarte du droit chemin il y a toujours quelqu'un derrière elle pour l'aider, la soutenir et l'accompagner tout au long de cette route semée d'embuches…

Moi je n'ai personne…

J'ai choisi mon propre chemin et personne n'a réussi à m'arrêter…

Pourtant je sais que ce que je fais c'est… Inqualifiable…

Il me reste encore un semblant de conscience….

Je sais ce que je devrais faire…

Je devrais les tuer et retourner chez moi…

Dans ma maison…

Et par-dessus toute chose j'aimerai le revoir… Lui… Naruto…

Mais j'ai peur…

Peur d'être devenu comme Orochimaru…

Peur de le dégouter, de le répugner…

Peur qu'il ne voie en moi qu'un monstre…

Je suis terrorisé…

Pourtant chaque jour je récupère mon humanité en pensant à ma vie d'avant…

J'ai arrêté de boire ce qu'il me donne, j'ai cessé de m'alimenter…

Orochimaru et Kabuto me manipulaient…

Je le sais…

Je dois partir…

M'en aller…

Les tuer…

Pourtant je reste ici à rire… Rire de moi-même… De ma bêtise…A me dire que je vaux mieux que ça, que ce n'est pas moi, que je peux encore revenir en arrière… Mais je ne fais rien…

Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas…

Je crois que je n'en ai plus la force…

Je ne sais pas ce que je suis devenu…

Et je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai devenir…

Pour survivre dans ce monde de haine il fait avoir des rêves et s'y accrocher… S'agripper de toutes nos forces aux branches qui représentent nos espoirs même les plus futiles pour ne pas tomber dans le précipice de l'anéantissement pur et simple…

Des rêves, je n'en avais pas vraiment… Des idées, je n'en avais qu'une… La vengeance… Maintenant lorsque je laisse mon imagination vagabonder à sa guise ce n'est plus mon frère mort que je vois étendu à mes pieds… Je me vois, moi, mon baluchon sur l'épaule sortir de ce trou à rats et partir pour Konoha où je mènerai une vie heureuse avec un certain blond aux yeux désespérément bleus d'espoir…

Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve… Irréalisable…

Je suis seul… Pour toujours… Et je ne fais rien pour changer ça… Est-ce que je veux vraiment finir comme ça ?

- NOOOOOON !

**************

Il y a ces moments où on ne sait pas ce qui nous pousse à agir de cette façon… Il y a juste cette impression que c'est vital… Qu'on doit passer par là… Qu'il faut avancer envers et contre tout…. Parce que quelque chose nous dicte notre conduite… Nous force à agir ainsi…

C'est l'instinct…

Parfois à cause de ce sentiment incontrôlable on fait des erreurs, parfois irréparables, mais ces erreurs on doit les commettre pour apprendre, apprendre la vie…

J'en ai déjà fait l'expérience en rejoignant Orochimaru…

En tuant des gens…

Je l'admets…

Mais ne dit-on pas que l'erreur est humaine ?

Aujourd'hui je répare l'erreur que j'ai commise il y a bien longtemps…

J'ai pris ma décision je pars…

Je vais mettre un terme à l'enfer de ma vie… Je vais retrouver mon paradis… Konoha…

Orochimaru, Kabuto vous allez payer pour tout ce que j'ai perdu…

Vous allez souffrir comme j'ai souffert…

Vous allez mourir… Pour ne plus jamais revenir…

**************

C'est les mains tremblantes que je m'avance vers mon destin. Je frémis à l'idée de ce que je compte faire. De ce que je veux faire. Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, j'ai l'impression de tenir debout sur deux tas de contons inutilisables. Chaque pas me demande tout mon courage, toute ma concentration pour ne pas m'enfuir et me contenter de partir, sans rien faire pour les punir. Je le sais pourtant je dois tirer un trait sur mon passé… Et pour cela, je dois les rayer de ma vie… Orochimaru et Kabuto…

Je suis devant la porte. Sa porte. Celle du serpent qui me retient prisonnier ici depuis tant d'années… A l'intérieur j'entends les échos d'une conversation. Kabuto est là aussi. Parfait. Tant mieux. Deux pour le prix d'un. Non ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! Je suis paniqué ! Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure… Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais c'est bien… Ou si c'est juste stupide et puéril… Je fais les cent pas devant la porte… Il faut que je me calme… Je suis un Uchiwa… Respirer… Inspirer…

Je n'arrive pas à me calmer… Ce n'est pas possible… Je suis plus un gamin… J'ai déjà tué… Plus d'une fois… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis terrorisé à l'idée d'assassiner des gens qui le méritent ?

Parce que ce serait une vengeance… Et que j'ai déjà commis cette erreur… Les erreurs ont ne les commet qu'une fois pour comprendre que ça fait mal et qu'il ne faut pas recommencer… Je ne veux pas me venger de nouveau parce que je ne saurai pas où cela me mènerai…

Non. Non. Ce n'est pas ça. De quoi ai-je peur ? Pourquoi suis-je effrayé ?

A cause de celui que je suis devenu… Je ne suis plus le même moi… Le petit gamin de douze ans que j'étais a évolué… Il est différent… Certains diront qu'il est devenu un homme en traversant des épreuves qui lui sont propres et qui ont forgé son caractère… Moi, je pense que j'ai été contrains de changer et que j'espère qu'on m'acceptera comme je suis là où je vais… Je suis devenu ce que je suis grâce à Orochimaru… Je ne dis pas « à cause » parce que je sais bien que ceci c'est ma faute, je ne le dois qu'à moi. J'ai peur qu'en sortant d'ici, mes envies de meurtre ne se dissipent pas, j'ai peur de ce que sera mon comportement, de la façon dont je vais m'adresser aux gens…

J'ai peur de moi. Je ne me connais pas. C'est pour ça que j'hésite. Je ne sais pas qui je suis et ce que je veux être… Je sais juste que je n'ai qu'un désir, celui de partir… C'est un début… Je sais aussi que je dois vivre avec moi-même jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, de ma vie… Et que je veux que Naruto soit fier de dire que je suis son meilleur ami… Je ne pense pas être devenu comme eux, comme Orochimaru et Kabuto… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement méchant… Je regrette sincèrement d'avoir tué tous ces pauvres gens, d'avoir obéi et exécuté les ordres que l'on me donnait, de m'être laissé manipuler, d'avoir choisi une solution de facilité…

Je vais réparer mes erreurs… A partir de maintenant je vais faire de mon mieux… Je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas salir la mémoire de ces gens… J'ai une dette envers eux… Je vais devenir quelqu'un de bien, de généreux… Je vais faire en sorte que le monde tourne mieux… Je jure qu'à la sueur de mon front, à partir de maintenant j'aiderai toute personne dans le besoin qui croisera mon chemin pour me racheter de mes fautes !

Je souris… C'est une promesse en l'air… Je ne le ferai sans doute pas… C'est un truc comme ça que dirait Naruto et il ajouterait surement : « C'est ainsi que je conçois MON nindo !». Je ne suis pas comme ça… Je n'ai jamais été comme ça. Je ne me rachèterai jamais de la mort de ces pauvres gens… Je ne suis pas Naruto. Je ne suis pas généreux… Je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à aider les gens sans que cela serve un de mes intérêts… Je n'aide personne… Mais j'ai désespérément besoin d'aide…

Je tourne mes yeux embué de larmes vers la porte… Il faut que j'arrête de me poser en victime, de me lamenter sur mon sort, de ressasser tout ce qui a mal tourné… Il faut que j'assume les conséquences de mes choix …

Lentement je prends une longue respiration. Peut être ma dernière bouffée d'air frais, et je pousse lentement la poignée de la porte qui décidera de ma destinée.

Tout commence toujours par une porte… Une fenêtre… C'est ainsi que les hommes ont choisi de représenter toutes les opportunités que vous offre la vie, toutes ces occasions dont elle vous fait gracieusement cadeau…

Ma nouvelle vie commence par une porte. Une immense porte verte foncée, presque noire…

**************

Ils sont là. Ils me regardent. Ils rient. Ils me prennent pour un fou. Ils rient de moi, de mes idées. De mon envie de les tuer. Ils me sous-estiment. Ils pensent que je suis incapable de les supprimer, de les exterminer. Ils pensent qu'ils arriveront encore à me manipuler, que je suis toujours leur pantin, leur marionnette… Ils me considèrent comme lâche, faible… Je ne suis plus un gamin ! Je vais le leur prouver !

Je les hais ! Orochimaru, Kabuto je vous hais ! Vous avez fait de moi un monstre… Je vous hais ! Vous allez payez !

Sous l'emprise de la colère, de la haine mes yeux s'agrandissent de fureur et mes Sharingans s'activent. Mes yeux virent au rouge vif, rouge sang, couleur et symbole du carnage qui allait bientôt avoir lieu.

Orochimaru continue à rire à gorge déployée comme si je venais de lui raconter la plus drôle des plaisanteries. Kabuto n'affiche qu'un demi-sourire à présent, il n'est pas rassuré… Il le sait. Il sait que je peux le tuer. Que cela me sera facile… Une chose aisée…

Je regarde à nouveau Orochimaru. Son fou rire ne s'est toujours pas dissipé. Cela ne fait qu'accroitre ma colère. Je suis au bord de l'explosion.

Sans plus attendre j'attaque. Je saisis un kunai dans ma poche et je m'élance sur Kabuto. Autant commencer par le plus facile…

Il n'a pas pu déceler mon déplacement. Je suis trop rapide pour ces yeux dépourvus de talent. Je suis derrière lui à présent. Mon kunai planté contre sa jugulaire, sa gorge.

Il a peur. Je peux le lire dans ses yeux. C'est sans doute la partie du meurtre que je préfère. Quand l'autre sait qu'il va mourir, que plus rien ne peut retarder ce moment…

Je suis horrible. Je ne dois plus penser de cette façon. Je le sais. J'ai changé. Je change. C'est dur. De revenir humain. De cesser de me voiler la face.

Kabuto a profité de mon inattention pour se dégager de mon étreinte et pour me faire sauter le kunai des mains. Il s'apprête à attaquer à son tour. Il prépare un jutsu médical. Comme toujours. Il est si prévisible. Il se précipite sur moi dans l'espoir de me toucher, sans doute pour dézinguer mon système nerveux. Je l'évite. Et je riposte. Un Chidori. C'est resté mon attaque préférée… Lui aussi, il me connait… Il me connait bien, trop bien même… Il a attrapé ma main et a tordu mon poignet pour stopper le flux de mon chakra. Il a réussi. Je m'écarte de mon adversaire en faisant un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Contrairement à son maître Kabuto semble avoir compris que cette fois je suis sérieux. Orochimaru, lui, est resté tranquillement assis sur sa chaise durant toute la durée de notre échange, il pense assister à l'un de nos habituels combats quotidiens.

Je détourne mes yeux de l'immonde maître serpent et reconcentre mon attention sur le combat contre mon rival. Mon rival… Sasuke ce n'est pas le moment d'être nostalgique !

Je gonfle mes joues à la manière d'un hamster et je souffle de toute mes forces en direction de Kabuto espérant le carboniser une bonne fois pour toute.

« Katon. La boule de feu suprême »

Malheureusement Kabuto n'est que légèrement touché. A peine brulé. Ses lunettes sont simplement fissurées.

Je cours en direction de mon ennemi. Je lui lance des dizaines de kunais et de shirukiens mais je ne parviens pas à l'atteindre. Et puis soudain je change de direction. Une feinte. Je me précipite vers Orochimaru qui ne comprend pas, qui semble un peu perturbé par le tour que prennent les événements.

J'arme ma main d'un Chidori surpuissant. Orochimaru n'a pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre de geste, je suis déjà sur lui. J'enfonce ma main dans le ventre de mon opposant, un sourire de satisfaction intense flottant sur mes lèvres. Je tourne doucement ma main profondément encastrée dans l'estomac de mon serpent favori pour le faire souffrir davantage.

Je retire ma main contemplant le trou béant que je laisse dans le ventre de mon sensei, les ravages que mon Chidori dévastateur a accompli.

Je me détourne du corps inerte d'Orochimaru pour rediriger mon attention sur Kabuto. Je dispose d'à peine quelques secondes pour décider du sort de Kabuto avant qu'il ne me touche à l'aide de son jutsu médical surpuissant. Je tente en vain de croiser son regard. J'esquive sa technique en lui donnant un coup de pied digne de ceux de Lee. Il parvient à se redresser d'extrême justesse et atterrit brutalement à genoux sur le sol dallé. Avant de lancer un nouvel assaut Kabuto m'adresse un regard noir, plein de reproches et de haine. C'est ce que j'attendais ! Je le fixe longuement de mes pupilles rouge contrastant avec ma peau blanche. Plus que quelques secondes… Et voilà ! Kabuto est prisonnier du kaléidoscope hypnotique du Sharingan que j'ai réussi à développé ici. Une illusion qui va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs… De toutes les douleurs… Kabuto se trouve à présent dans son pire cauchemar… Il revoit les pires moments de sa vie… Ses peurs… Il n'arrivera jamais à se sortir de ce genjutsu, trop fort pour son incompétence…

- Ku, Ku, Ku…

Je me retourne brusquement. Orochimaru s'est relevé… Il se lèche les babines de sa longue langue… Le trou de son ventre se referme peu à peu… Je peux apercevoir de minuscules serpents qui aident à la guérison d'Orochimaru… Dire que je croyais m'en être débarrassé ! Au moins dans l'état où il est Kabuto ne viendra pas me mettre de bâtons dans les roues…

Je m'élance sur le Sanin légendaire de toute ma puissance et ma rapidité… Il ne m'empêchera pas de partir, de réaliser mes rêves. Orochimaru évite mon coup de poing et plaque ses mains au sol.

« Invocation. Manda.»

Un gigantesque serpent apparait alors devant moi, sa langue fourchue sifflant en signe de mécontentement d'avoir été dérangé.

Orochimaru me lance un regard malveillant et éclate de nouveau d'un rire de psychopathe. D'un bond il saute sur la tête du reptile et s'apprête à m'attaquer.

Des centaines de serpent jaillissent à présent des mains tendues de mon adversaire cherchant à me mordre, m'assaillant de tous cotés. Si je suis encore vivant, c'est uniquement grâce à mes yeux…

Je me saisis de mon sabre et coupe la tête des serpents-tueurs. Je me précipite ensuite sur Manda et sans attendre d'un coup de sabre tranchant et bien placé je lui coupe la tête esquivant de peu ses crochets acérés de poison.

Orochimaru entra alors dans une rage folle. Une colère non contenu…

**************

Le combat s'éternise. Je suis presque à court de chakra. Orochimaru aussi. Bientôt il sera temps de lancer une dernière offensive… Celle qui décidera de tout… De mon destin… De mon avenir…

Je repense une dernière fois à mes amis, à ma vie d'avant pour me donner le courage nécessaire à mon ultime assaut…

Une nouvelle fois j'arme ma main d'un formidable Chidori. J'y mets tout mon cœur, toute mon énergie… Si bien que mon Chidori d'ordinaire d'un violet surnaturel vire brusquement au rouge vif s'alliant parfaitement à la couleur de mes yeux. Je sens une puissance nouvelle m'envahir peu à peu. Et sans attendre une seconde de plus je m'élance une nouvelle fois sur mon ennemi…

Orochimaru agite rapidement ses mains espérant avoir le temps d'exécuter un dernier jutsu qui le sauvera…

Je vise le cœur, son cœur… Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon objectif…

Une gigantesque explosion survient lorsque mon Chidori entre en contact avec le corps d'Orochimaru entouré d'un amas de serpents cherchant à protéger leur maître.

Toutes ces petites bêtes éclatent toutes les unes après les autres dans une inquiétante lumière verte…

Je finis enfin par entrer en contact avec une surface dur… D'un mouvement brusque, je donne un coup violent à mon opposant. Je l'atteins en plein cœur…

Orochimaru tombe lourdement sur le sol dans un râle de douleur… Pathétique !

Je m'approche de lui lentement en souriant de toutes mes dents… C'est qui, qui rigole maintenant ? Je sors fébrilement mon sabre de son fourreau et je coupe la tête de l'homme responsable de toutes mes douleurs…

Merde ! Ma vision se trouble… Le monde devient flou… Plus de chakra… Avant de m'évanouir je n'ai que le temps d'apercevoir Kabuto essayer de se dépêtrer de mon illusion et Orochimaru baignant dans une marre de sang…

**************

Ma tête est douloureuse… J'ai mal… Si mal… Je rouvre lentement mes paupières… La lumière m'éblouit un bref instant… Je respire un grand coup essayant de me rappeler où je suis et ce que j'ai fait. La mémoire me revient brusquement… Je suis libre ! Libre de réaliser mes rêves ! Libre de partir ! Plus rien ne me retient dans ce trou…

Je tourne mes yeux vers le corps d'Orochimaru. Lentement je me relève et m'approche de lui. Je donne un violent coup de pied dans la tête de mon ancien maître… J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu cet instant toute ma vie… Je vais pouvoir retourner à Konoha… Mon paradis… Là où se trouvent tous mes amis… Je suis vengé… Vengé de tous ce que Kabuto et lui m'ont fait subir durant toutes ces années…

Mais où est Kabuto ?!

Il était là… Juste là…

Je cours vers l'emplacement où je l'ai vu la dernière fois…

Inutile de dire qu'il n'y est plus…

Il est parti… Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion ? Sans doute n'avait-il plus de chakra … Je ne sais pas… Je dois partir… Kabuto est dangereux… Il faut que je m'en aille…

**************

Je marche sur un petit chemin de terre… Il y a des heures que je marche… Bientôt les portes de Konoha seront en vu… Bientôt je le reverrai… Naruto…

A ses cotés je n'aurai plus jamais la sensation d'être invisible, de ne pas exister… Mon nouveau moi pourra enfin briller de mille feux… Je ne serai plus jamais un monstre… Plus jamais…

**************

Ça y est ! J'y suis ! Devant les deux grandes portes sombres de mon village natal… J'ai peur… Peur de la réaction des gens quand ils me verront… Et je ressens une joie intense à l'idée de les revoir tous, de le revoir lui… Une déferlante de sentiment que j'ai du mal à contrôler… Tous ses sentiments inextricables, emmêlés dans mon esprit me font trembler d'excitation… C'est d'une main tremblante que je pousse une des portes qui s'ouvre dans un grincement…

J'en reste bouche bée… Le spectacle que je découvre me rend perplexe… Ce n'est pas… Possible ?!

Le village de Konoha s'étend devant mes yeux ébahit…

Totalement détruit…

Il est à feu et à sang…

Ce n'est plus le village que j'ai connu…

_Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Aimé, pas aimé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas ?_


	2. Eclair & Révélation

Chapitre 2 : Eclair & Révélations

_Euh... Dans ce chapitre on apprend la morts d'un certain nombre de persos désolé... ^^'...  
Bonne lecture ! Et je VEUX des reviews lol ! _

Comment ?! Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?! Et pourquoi ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Konoha n'a pas pu… Ne peut pas être… Détruit… C'est un rêve ! Un rêve éveillé ! La fatigue me joue des tours… J'ai des hallucinations… Je… Je… NOOOON ! Je n'y crois pas. Je ne veux pas y croire. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Je… Je ne… Je ne veux pas… Je ne comprends pas… Est-ce que je ne peux pas accéder au bonheur comme tout le monde ?! Pourquoi ? Konoha, un village caché ninja surpuissant, ne peut en être arrivé là… A moins… A moins d'avoir essuyé une terrible attaque… Lentement, trop lentement, je me sens tomber en arrière… Je suis trop choqué pour amorcer le moindre mouvement pour me rattraper, pour éviter que ma tête ne se cogne brutalement sur le sol de terre dur… Mes paupières se font de plus en plus lourdes… Mes yeux se ferment… La douleur m'envahit, d'une telle intensité que je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

La douleur m'a toujours aidé à oublier… Chez Orochimaru… Après le massacre de mon clan… Alors encore une fois, je me réfugie en elle… Pour continuer à faire semblant que tout va bien, pour ignorer la panique qui s'insinue sournoisement en moi…

Si Konoha n'est plus là… Si… Et si… IL était mort… Naruto… Et puis les autres aussi, ses amis… Il aurait donné sa vie pour les protéger… Alors peut être qu'IL… Ne plus penser… Se laisser envahir par la souffrance… Oublier…

J'espère que quand je rouvrirai les yeux… Que quand je rouvrirai les yeux tout sera comme avant… Comme avant… Comme avant…

J'essaye vainement de me rassurer par cette douce litanie…

Doucement, je me réveille. Je rouvre les yeux. Je papillonne un instant des paupières pour m'habituer à la soudaine clarté qui s'offre à moi…

Rien à changé. Tout est là. Ou plutôt rien est là. Un village en ruine. Détruit.

Toutes les maisons sont en ruine, effondrées. Certaines sont encore en feu. Les flammes lèchent délicatement ce qui reste de Konoha. Quelques pauvres gens tentent de maîtriser le chaos qui règne dans cette ville fantôme. Ils sont misérables. Les habitants de Konoha vivent désormais dans la pauvreté et la tristesse. Ils respirent la misère et la maladie. On les entend tousser et vomir à des kilomètres à la ronde…

Une odeur pestilentiel se dégage des quelques habitations encore debout et dans lesquelles ces gens ont établis leur squat.

Je détourne le regard. Mais partout je ne vois que ça… Misère et désolation… Je vois des gens se battre pour un morceau de nourriture, le visage ravagé par la faim… Je vois une femme pleurant et serrant ces quatre enfants dans ces bras qui réclament à manger à grands cris.

Ils souffrent… Tous… Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne sais même plus si j'ai réellement envie de le savoir…

Partout, où je pose mes yeux noir corbeau, dans la rue, caché derrière un amas de ruines, j'aperçois des malades crachotant leur dernier souffle de vie, des blessé agonisant dans un silence de morts, des corps inertes qu'on n'a pas pu enterrer à cause du trop plein de défunts et de suicidés dans les cimetières…

Je commence à avancer dans ce nouveau Konoha que je ne connais pas, dont j'ignore tout. Je laisse mon regard dériver au fur et à mesure que je marche. Il y a des bébés abandonnés à tous les coins de rue. J'enjambe précautionneusement les décombres des maisons pour arriver enfin à la place centrale de Konoha…

Tout est étrangement silencieux. Comme si il ne fallait pas faire de bruit, comme si les habitants de Konoha n'avaient pas le droit de se plaindre… Comme si ils étaient seulement tolérés ici… Comme s'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'exister… Cette place autrefois si bruyante, si peine de vie semble à présent sordide et lugubre. Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi. D'ici, je découvre qu'il n'y a plus rien… Il ne reste plus rien de l'ancienne splendeur du Konoha que je connaissais… J'ai l'impression que des milliers d'années se sont écoulées depuis le jour où j'ai déserté Konoha…

Au loin, j'aperçois un imposant bâtiment. On dirait un château… Ces contours flous se dessinent nettement sous le soleil de midi. Il semble richement décoré… Pourquoi ? Alors que les villageois sont si pauvres, si démunis… J'aurai sans doute le temps d'éclaircir ce nouveau mystère plus tard… Il faut que je sache… J'ai besoin de savoir… Que s'est-il passé ici ? Et surtout il faut que je les trouve… Ils ne peuvent pas être morts… Pas eux… Pas lui… Il est si insupportable, il a une telle joie de vivre et… J'ai besoin de lui…

Il faut que je me reprenne, que je me calme… Je ravale les larmes qui commencent à couler de mes yeux… Je suis si faible… Je n'aurai jamais du déserté Konoha… Si j'avais été là peut être que…

N'importe quoi ! Reprend toi, bordel Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Où est passé ton arrogance ? Ta façade impassible ? Tes envies de meurtres insatiables ? Ta monstruosité ?

Envolé ! Envolé en même temps que mes rêves, mes espoirs et mon envie de changer !

Je continue d'avancer, toujours choqué par tout ce que je peux voir… Je cherche… Je cherche une personne qui pourra me renseigner… Une personne qui voudra bien m'aider… Sans que je m'en aperçoive mes pas me guident vers un endroit que je connais bien… Trop bien… Un endroit où j'ai vécu toute ma jeunesse, un lieu où j'ai vécu ce qu'à l'époque je croyais être le pire moment de ma vie mais qui n'était que le début de la série de malheurs que devait être ma vie… Ma maison… Mon chez moi… Elle est toujours debout… Fissurée mais debout… A l'intérieur je peux apercevoir quelques personnes qui vivent à l'intérieur comme ils peuvent et me jettent des regards haineux… J'essaye de dire quelque chose, de leur poser les questions qui me brulent les lèvres… Mais avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit ils me lancent des pierres, m'insultant de tous les noms…

Je pars en courant… Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur… Mais je sens remonter une boule dans ma poitrine… Je revois le massacre de mon clan… Encore une fois… Et une autre… Et une autre… Et je revois les personnes que j'ai tuées… Toutes… Sans exception… Je revois leur visage horrifié avant de mourir… Je revois mon sourire… Je me revois rire, rire de mes actions… Je me sens mal… Ma poitrine me fait si mal… Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si douloureusement… Je m'en veux… Je me dégoute… Je vomis, vomis dans une poubelle qui trainait là jusqu'à me sentir un peu mieux…. J'essuie ma bouche laissant des traces de vomis sur ma manche, très classe pour un ancien beau gosse non ?

Je poursuis ma route. Je réfléchis. Je sais où je vais. L'appartement de Naruto. Il y est surement. Peut être. Ou pas.

J'y suis. L'immeuble entier est complètement détruit… Il ne reste que des ruines. Je cours vers les décombres afin de voir s'il est là… Je sais, c'est stupide ! S'il y est c'est qu'il est mort et mes pleurs ne le feront sans doute pas revenir… Je pousse un cri… Il y a quelqu'un en dessous… Sous une des pierres que je viens de retirer j'ai découvert une main. Une toute petite main. Une main d'enfant… Je me recule doucement, un pas après l'autre, pétrifié par ce que je viens de découvrir… Je bute sur un quelconque obstacle et je me retrouve par terre les quatre fers en l'air…

Je retrouve peu à peu mes esprits en avalant une grande quantité d'air frais. Je me relève lentement et m'éloigne d'un pas vif. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Où aller…Cependant je continue de marcher, je voudrai être loin, loin de tout ça. Mais il faut que je le retrouve. Lui et les autres, s'ils sont vivants…

Là bas ! Il y a une dizaine de personne réunis ! Il faut que je leur pose mes questions. Ils doivent savoir. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses. Je me précipite vers eux. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres d'eux et reprends mon souffle. Haletant je murmure d'une voix rauque pour ne pas briser le silence de ce lieu, dans lequel les règles pour être accepté me sont inconnues :

- Excusez-moi…

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, ils ne semblent pas m'avoir entendu ou bien ils ne veulent pas m'écouter…

- Euh… Pardon… Hé ho !

Deux hommes, maigre à en mourir, une barbe de plusieurs jours sur leur visage émacié se tournent enfin vers moi. J'ai la nette impression qu'ils me jaugent. Je n'aime pas trop ça. D'abord on m'ignore et maintenant ils veulent m'exploser la tête… Sympa…

- Hey, gamin, t'es pas d'ici ? Tu ferais mieux de dégager on n'aime pas trop les étrangers par ici…

C'est le plus grand des deux hommes qui vient de parler. Non, mais je rêve il me menace. Calme Sasuke… Respire… Ne tue pas ces deux imbéciles… Pas maintenant… Pas tout de suite… J'ai besoin d'obtenir ce que je veux d'abord…

- Une chance, je ne suis pas un étranger, j'ai du m'éloigner de Konoha mais j'habite ici, j'habitais ici… Mes amis habitaient ici… Que… Que s'est-il passé ?! Comment ça se fait que…

L'homme qui m'a adressé la parole tout à l'heure me fait à présent un curieux sourire. Il me parle maintenant d'une voix embuée de tristesse :

- Petit, t'aurai mieux fait de rester là où t'étais ! Ici c'est plus pareil… C'est plus le Konoha que tu as connu… Celui là, il existe plus, il est enterré à jamais… Quant à tes amis, il y a tout à parier qu'ils sont morts à l'heure qu'il est…

Devant mon expression, il s'approche de moi et pose délicatement sa main sur mon épaule comme pour me rassurer. Ce n'est pas possible ! Merde ! Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues, sur mon menton et finir leurs course effrénée sur mon cou. Puis, je me dégage brusquement de l'étreinte de cet homme que je ne connais pas et que je n'ai aucune envie de connaître, et je lui hurle à la figure :

- Mes amis ne sont PAS mort vous entendez ? Ils sont VIVANTS ! Et je vais les retrouver ! Ils ne PEUVENT PAS être morts ! C'étaient de puissants ninjas ! PAS EUX !

Je cours pour échapper à cet homme, à son sourire et à ses yeux… Je l'entends me crier un dernier conseil :

- Gamin, tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi ! Il y a plus rien pour toi ici !

Je continue de courir, courir, courir, des larmes amères perlant de mes yeux… Cet homme, il veut que je retourne chez moi… Mais je n'ai pas de chez moi… Personne ne m'attend quelque part au loin, personne ne se soucie de moi, de ma santé… Mon chez moi je pensais le trouver ici… Avec Naruto…

J'arrive sur la Grand-Place de Konoha… Je m'assieds là, sans rien dire… Et je pleure… J'ai pleuré longtemps je crois… J'ai faim… J'ai froid… Je n'ai qu'une envie partir… Mais je ne peux pas partir sans lui, sans Naruto… C'est pour lui, et uniquement pour lui que je suis revenu…

Mes larmes ont cessé de couler… Mon regard dérive au loin… Je regarde les gens évoluer dans ce monde dont je ne fait pas partie… Les villageois ont peur… C'est évident… Peur de quoi ? Je ne sais pas… Mais on peut lire la peur dans leurs yeux sans vie et sans énergie comme dans un livre ouvert… Ils semblent avoir perdu espoir à tout jamais… Cela confirme l'hypothèse selon laquelle Naruto serait… Ma gorge se serre… L'hypothèse selon laquelle il serait mort… Naruto était… Il est… Il apportait espoir aux gens… Il réussissait à sortir les gens des ténèbres… Il les sortait de l'ombre, du désespoir, pour les ramener en pleine lumière sans se poser de question, sans les juger…

Je pousse un faible soupire et je me relève. Je vais continuer à chercher… Et si je ne trouve rien… Si je ne trouve rien et bien… J'aviserai…

Soudain j'aperçois un éclair jaune… J'ai cru voir… Serais-ce… ??? Peut être que mon imagination me joue encore des tours… J'ai tellement envie de le revoir que j'en ai des hallucinations… Je cherche à apercevoir encore cet éclair blond… Mais il ne semble n'y avoir personne… Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?! Alors j'appelle, je crie… Je crie son nom dans l'espoir qu'il me réponde… Parce qu'après tout c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste….

BANG…

Qu'est ce que s'était ? Un… Un parchemin explosif !

Je me retrouve face à face avec cinq ninjas… Enfin face à face…L'un d'eux est derrière moi, un kunai appuyé contre ma gorge… Les autres me regardent d'un air menaçant, toutes armes dehors…

La fumée du parchemin se dissipe un peu, révélant les visages de mes agresseurs. J'en reste bouche bée… C'est… Naruto ! Et là bas ce doit être Ino avec sa touffe de cheveux blond…Shikamaru a toujours cet air de profond ennui sur le visage… Apparemment les petites lunettes rondes de soleil de Shino sont toujours à la mode… Le ninja derrière moi ne peut être que Kiba vu l'odeur animal qui s'en dégage…

Ils… Ils ont beaucoup changés… Je ne peux pas voir Kiba mais les autres sont très différents de l'image que j'en gardais…

Ino a les cheveux beaucoup plus longs que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ses yeux bleus délavés reflètent une grande tristesse. Elle parait plus mature aussi. Après ce qu'elle a du vivre elle ne doit plus être du genre à courir après les beaux garçons… Elle est très belle, son désespoir en rajoute à son charme… Elle est habille très simplement juste une longue tunique bleu ciel. Son bandeau frontal est différent le sigle de Konoha y est rayé… Celui des autres aussi… Pourquoi ?

Shikamaru a toujours sa coiffure à forme d'ananas. Il fait plus vieux. Normal, il l'est. Plus vieux. Il a tout à fait le profil du chef désormais. Il a abandonné sa veste de Jounin pour ne garder qu'un T-shirt noir et un pantalon assorti. Lui aussi, il a l'air accablé par les événements qui ont eu lieu, comme eux tous… Son regard a changé, il a le même que moi… Il n'hésite plus à tuer, ce doit être devenu une nécessité par les temps qui court.

Shino est plus grand… C'est tout ce que me laisse voir sa tenue mais je sais qu'il a du changer aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Je le sais. Je le sens. Il dégage une certaine aura. Une aura qui dit « Ne vous approchez pas de moi ou alors… ».

Et Naruto. Il est dissimulé derrière un long manteau marron. Il a retiré sa capuche qui laisse ainsi son visage à découvert. Je peux lire la surprise dans ses yeux d'un bleu océan. Il ne s'attendait pas à me voir. Ses cheveux en épis de mais sont un peu plus long, sa peau halé semble plus foncée… Il est plus musclé aussi, une fine musculature qui ne s'est acquis qu'à force d'entrainements épuisants…Dans ses yeux je ne lis pas que de la surprise, il y a d'autres sentiments, de la peur, de la tristesse et une volonté à toute épreuve… Lui aussi, il a du en voir des vertes et des pas mûres mais… On dirait… Qu'il veut changer tout ça… Je vois bien qu'il ne supporte pas de voir son village bien aimé réduit à ce tas de cendre…

Naruto me regarde un long moment tandis que je le dévore littéralement des yeux. Il essaye de savoir s'il peut me faire confiance ou pas je le sens… Il finit enfin par faire un bref signe de tête à Kiba qui me relâche. Je me retourne vers lui…

Son visage est ravagé par la tristesse et par le désespoir… Lui, plus que les autres. Des cicatrices parcourent entièrement son corps et son visage plus particulièrement. Son œil droit est crevé. Un kunai bien placé sans doute. A ses cotés un énorme chien, Akamaru. Tous deux me regarde. Ils se méfient. Je vois Kiba ouvrir la bouche et s'approcher lentement de Naruto pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille…

Il me regarde et puis il fait non de la tête.

- On l'emmène au repère.

Kiba semble mécontent. Il s'écrie :

- Naruto, tu ne sais pas si tu peux lui faire confiance ! Son frère est là bas…

- TA GUEULE !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Mon frère ? Itachi ? Il est ici ! Ici, à Konoha… Enfin ce qu'il en reste ! Je vais pouvoir accomplir ma vengeance ! Me venger et l'achever ! Enfin !

Je commence à partir en direction du château que j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure. Il doit être là…

Naruto me retient par le bras, d'une force dont je ne l'aurai pas cru capable, il m'entraine à sa suite et me murmure :

- Toi, tu viens avec nous.

Kiba tente encore de l'en dissuader mais Naruto ne l'écoute plus, il se contente de marcher d'un pas vif, et déclare :

- Faut pas rester ici. Allez, on se bouge. Faut rentrer !

Ino, Shikamaru, et Shino qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé se précipite vers Naruto et moi. Il semble être le chef de cette petite bande… Notre allure se fait de plus en plus rapide. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer durant ces cinq dernières années ?!

Je ne sais plus où je suis, ni où on va. Je me sens perdu dans les dédales de Konoha. Je vois Shikamaru soulever une bouche d'égout. Ino s''y engouffre rapidement en descendant une petite échelle permettant l'accès aux profondeurs de ce monde souterrain. Shino descend à son tour. Ainsi que Shikamaru. A la surface il ne reste plus que moi, Naruto et Kiba. Celui-ci m'ordonne de descendre. Je me cramponne à la petite échelle glissante à laquelle il manque des barreaux et je me laisse glisser jusqu'en bas. Ce que je me découvre me surprend au plus haut point.

Un étroit tunnel est éclairé par des torches, il débouche sur une immense pièce circulaire dans laquelle je peux apercevoir une dizaine de ninjas de ma connaissance. Au milieu de la pièce il y a une grande table de bois encombrée sous de multiples rouleaux de parchemins, de cartes et de plans. Sur ma droite j'aperçois un entrepôt, ce doit être là qu'ils conservent leurs armes. Sur ma gauche, il y a un dortoir, de petit lit en fer peu confortable leur servent pour se reposer. Au font de la salle il y a quelque chose qui ressemble à une chambre froide, c'est là qu'il conserve la nourriture. Il ne semble pas y en avoir beaucoup. Je note tous les détails de la pièce, j'aurai peut être à m'enfuir, je ne sais si je peux leur faire confiance, ce ne sont plus tout à fait les gens que j'ai connu.

J'entends des pas derrière moi. Je me retourne. C'est Naruto et Kiba. Naruto passe devant moi et me fait un bref signe de tête. Il veut que je le suive. Je m'exécute sans rien dire. Il a beaucoup changé. Il est trop silencieux. Avant c'était une véritable boule d'énergie. Il ne tenait pas en place. Il a faillit nous faire rater plus d'une mission de par sa discrétion légendaire. Maintenant, on dirait qu'il s'emmure dans le silence pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. J'aimerai l'aider. Le sortir de là. Mais pour cela, il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Je rougie violemment je viens de me cogner contre Naruto qui s'est arrêté devant une petite porte grise. Il me fait toujours autant d'effet. J'ai intérêt à rester sur mes gardes. Je regarde Naruto ouvrir la porte, il a peu de mal avec la serrure. Nous entrons dans une salle de taille moyenne, sans fenêtre. A l'intérieur, il y a peu de meubles, juste le nécessaire, un bureau, plusieurs chaises et une large bibliothèque de bois noir.

Naruto me montre une des chaises. Je m'assieds. Il fait de même sur le siège en face du mien. Et puis il me regarde. Je le regarde. On se regarde. On a attendu un long moment avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Puis sept ninjas se sont introduits à leur tour dans la pièce. Parmi eux, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru et Shino. Il y a aussi Lee, je le reconnais malgré le fait qu'il est abandonné sa tenue verte, sa combinaison fétiche. Il a gardé la même coupe de cheveux. Mais lui aussi il garde beaucoup de cicatrices, il doit avoir beaucoup combattu. Choji est là également. Il a beaucoup maigri, je ne l'avais pas reconnu au premier abord. La lueur dans ses yeux n'exprime plus la joie de vivre comme à l'époque mais une profonde douleur. Et il y a une femme aussi. Elle est… Très belle… Ses yeux verts n'expriment pas la même émotion que tous les autres… Pourquoi ? Je n'aime pas son sourire… Je me méfie, cette femme es dangereuse… Elle… Elle me ressemble un peu… C'est un monstre sans émotions je ne m'y trompe pas. Et cette façon qu'elle a de regarder Naruto… Je n'aime pas ça… Qu'est ce qu'elle lui veut…

Naruto se lève et s'approche de moi, je me lève à mon tour, je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire, je suis perdu. Et soudain, sans que je m'y attende, il me serre brusquement dans ses bras. Je sens mes joues se colorer d'une jolie teinte vermeille. J'aurai voulu que ce moment privilégié dure plus de temps, mais malheureusement au bout d'une ou deux minute, il me lâche et me dit doucement :

- Je suis content que tu sois là Sasuke. Ton aide nous serras précieuse.

Et tout à coup toutes mes questions restée sans réponses remontent à la surface et s'échappent de mes lèvres brulantes de tout savoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Pourquoi vous avez besoin de mon aide ? Pourquoi les gens sont dans la rue ? Pourquoi Lee et Kiba sont couverts de cicatrices ? Où sont les autres ? Je veux dire les gens que je connaissais comme Sakura ou Kakashi, ou même Hinata et Neji ? Pourquoi vous cachez dans les souterrains de la ville ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici au juste ? Vous êtes une organisation secrète ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ces cinq dernières années ? Répondez-moi ! Pourquoi mon frère est ici lui aussi ? Pourquoi… Comment…

Je m'embrouille. Au bout d'un moment je me rends compte que mes phrases ne veulent plus rien dire et je m'arrête de parler. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé autant. D'habitude je suis plus solitaire, plus renfermé sur moi-même, mais là, je me sens concerné par ce que mes amis ont vécu. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils ont traversés. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai envie d'aider ces gens. Parce que les voir souffrir me fait mal. Le voir souffrir, me fait mourir d'angoisse. J'ai envie de le sauver comme il m'a sauvé de l'obscurité. C'est la première fois que je ressens une telle chose, d'habitude je ne suis qu'un égoïste qui rit du malheur des autres. Cette fois c'est différent. Ils ont besoin de moi. Et je vais les aider. Peu importe si ça me coute la vie. J'ai vu tant d'horreur aujourd'hui que j'ai envie de refaire de ce village ce qu'il était lorsque j'en suis parti. Rien que pour revoir son sourire éclatant… Rien que pour pouvoir lire un peu de fierté au fond de ses yeux azurs… Naruto…

Naruto me fixe d'un air grave. Ses yeux ont pris une teinte métallique, acier. Les autres le regardent d'un air inquiet comme s'il allait s'effondrer. Je l'encourage à parler en posant sur lui mes yeux inquiets. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux se voilent, son regard se fait lointain, les trait de son visage se contractent, se crispent. Il va tout me dire, sans omettre aucuns détails. Je le sais. Il se décide enfin et commence à me raconter tout ce qu'il sait.

- Quand tu es parti de Konoha, on a tout fait pour te retrouver, pour te ramener. Sakura n'a pas dormi pendant des nuits entières tellement elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Je faisais tout pour la rassurer, la consoler. Ça me faisait mal de la voir comme ça. J'en suis arrivé à lui faire la promesse que je te ramènerais. C'est pour cela que j'ai du m'éloigner de Konoha. Je suis parti deux ans pour m'entrainer avec Jiraya, dans l'espoir de devenir plus puissant et d'avoir la force de te ramener au bercail. Durant ce laps de temps, rien n'est allé de travers à Konoha, je suis rentré dans la ville que je connaissais. Les gens semblaient encore plus joyeux qu'avant. Il venait d'apprendre une très bonne nouvelle. Ils avaient tous entendus parler d'une très célèbre organisation, Makkura (Nuit noir). Cette organisation semblait lutter ardemment contre l'Akatsuki. On entendait des rumeurs sur les combats titanesques qu'elle menait contre ses membres. Et tu sais, l'Akatsuki était devenu la menace principale pour Konoha. Ils menaçaient d'attaquer le village à tout moment pour s'emparer de Kyubi. Tsunade a convoqué dans son bureau tous les ninjas gradés pour tenir un grand conseil de guerre. J'y étais. J'étais passé Ambu depuis peu. Depuis mon retour en fait. La vielle, elle a parlé longtemps. J'écoutais pas vraiment. A l'époque j'étais encore le gamin bruyant et fatigant que tu connaissais, j'avais la bougeotte. Tout ce que j'ai retenu de cette petite réunion, c'est que Konoha allait s'allier à Makkura pour détruire le danger que représentait l'Akatsuki. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Mais ça a très mal tourné. On a finit par rencontrer le chef de l'organisation après l'avoir contacté grâce à un de nos informateur. Sakaime qu'il s'appelle. Il nous a assuré qu'avec les ninjas de Konoha ainsi que ses subalternes on n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser à tout jamais de l'Akatsuki. Il y a eu une grande fête avant notre départ. On devait partir mettre un terme aux agissements malsains de l'Akatsuki le lendemain. Et puis on est partis. On était confiant. Il n'y avait aucune raison que la mission soit un échec.

Naruto fait une pause. Son visage est plus crispé que jamais. Il retient son envie de pleurer, ça se voit, et il continue de sourire, un faux sourire. Il sourit comme si la suite de son histoire n'avait pas d'importance, comme si cela ne le touchait plus. Il a choisit sa propre méthode pour lutter contre le chagrin. Il sourit. Il sourit jusqu'à avoir des crampe tellement ça lui fait mal. Il sourit car il n'a plus la force de pleurer, il n'a plus la force de hurler sa douleur, sa souffrance à la terre entière. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour te changer à ce point ? Où est passé le garçon enjoué et tapageur que tu étais ? Comment as-tu fait pour grandir aussi vite ? Tu es déjà un adulte qui assume ses choix et ses responsabilités. Pas moi. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu vivre, je suis toujours un gamin. Un gamin de dix sept ans un peu paumé.

J'ai peur de ce que tu vas me dire à présent. J'ai peur de savoir ce que tu as vécu. J'aurai du être là. Pour toi. Je ne suis qu'un stupide gamin égoïste. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je sais que la suite de ton histoire est terrifiante, horrible, je sais que tu ne m'épargneras aucuns détails sanglants parce que tu n'as plus le temps de m'apprendre à vivre, tu n'as pas le temps d'attendre que je grandisse. Que je sois immature ou pas, tu t'en fiche, ton village est dans la merde et tu as besoin de moi. Parce que malgré le fait que je suis un salaud, je suis fort. Plus fort que la plupart des ninjas ici. Je le devine. Mais pourquoi tu veux aider ce village Naruto ? Ils ne t'ont jamais aimé. Ils te rejetaient sans cesse, à cause de Kyubi. Ils avaient peur de toi. Ils te haïssaient. Alors pourquoi ? Est-ce que cela a changé également ? Explique-moi. Tu ouvres la bouche. Je me constitue un masque d'impassibilité. Quoi que tu me dises je ne dois pas réagir, je dois être fort. Pour que tu me considère comme un égal. Pour que tu puisses compter sur mon aide.

- On est arrivé dans une grande grotte qui leur servait de repère. On les a tous débusqués. Une bataille colossale était sur le point de commencer. Et puis on s'est rendu compte qu'on ne se battait pas uniquement contre l'Akatsuki. Mais contre Makkura également. Sakaime nous avait trahit. Depuis le début… Depuis le début il était dans le camp de ces bâtards… Il y a eu beaucoup de mort. C'est là bas que j'ai tué pour la première fois. J'étais comme en transe, tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il fallait que je frappe le plus fort possible, pour rester en vie. Je ne voyais rien de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Kyubi m'aidait. Il était ravi. Tout ce sang… Moi, ça me dégoutais, j'avais qu'une seule envie déguerpir et vomir. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis resté. Un cercle s'est formé autour de moi. Les gens mourraient pour me protéger, pour que l'Akatsuki n'obtienne pas ce qu'elle voulait. J'ai une dette envers tous ces gens, c'est pour ça que… Enfin bref… Iruka est mort sous mes yeux, il a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Il était comme un père à mes yeux. Je lui ai crié que je l'aimais. Ces assassins riaient. Je suis devenu comme eux. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui les tue. Beaucoup d'autres morts ont suivit. Gai par exemple. Il s'est élancé, cette fois là il ressemblait réellement à un fauve, le fauve de jade de Konoha. Il en a tué beaucoup avant de rendre l'âme. Beaucoup de gens que je ne connaissais pas, ou juste de vue sont décédés pour la gloire de Konoha en tuant le plus d'ennemis possible. Des amis sont morts aussi… Des gens que j'aimais profondément…

Il continue de me sourire. Un sourire que me fait frissonner. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'avec moi, il a le droit d'être lui-même, qu'il n'est pas obligé de faire semblant… J'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il essaye de me dire… Ce sont certainement des gens que je connais dont il me parle avec cet étrange sourire figé.

- Tu parles de… Sakura ?

- Elle… Et beaucoup d'autre…

Sakura… Non… Elle était chiante, collante comme un pot de glue mais c'était une amie… Je ne voulais pas la perdre… Pas comme ça… Dire que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu j'ai été si cruel. Je l'ai frappé. Je me suis moqué d'elle. Elle a du se sentir tellement mal après ça. C'est fou, je me rends compte que je ne la détestais pas tant que ça parce qu'elle est morte. J'avais choisi de ne pas le voir. A cause des liens. Ceux qui rendent faibles. Tout ça à cause de mon stupide grand frère… Décidément tout me ramène à lui… Je suis parti à cause de lui… J'ai souffert à cause de lui… Des gens ont soufferts à cause de mon comportement et du sien… Je me voile la face… Je me mens… Je me sens coupable et c'est entièrement ma faute…

- C'est Suiko qui l'a tué. C'est une des alliés de Sakaime.

Ce n'est pas Naruto qui vient de prononcer ces quelques mots, mais Ino. Elle s'est avancée pour me parler. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux et viennent s'écraser contre ses joues. Elle semble avoir été très affectée par la mort subite de sa meilleure amie. Elle me fixe.

- J'étais là… Elle… Elle est morte sous mes yeux… Aucune de ses attaques n'est passée… Elle était couverte de sang… Le sien et celui des autres… Ceux de ses ennemis… J'étais aux prises avec un membre de l'Akatsuki… J'ai rien pu faire… Je n'ai pu que regarder… Je n'ai pu que la regarder se faire tuer Sasuke… Je me sens si coupable… Suiko a utilisé une sorte de jutsu héréditaire… Sakura n'avait plus de force… Elle n'a pas pu se dégager de l'immense bulle qui l'emprisonnait… Elle n'a pas su éviter les épées d'eau qui surgissait de nulle part… Et puis lorsque Suiko a relâché son jutsu, Sakura est tombé sur le sol. Je me suis précipité vers elle. Peut être que ce n'était pas trop tard… Et j'ai vu…. Suiko l'a… Elle l'a… Suiko l'a transpercée avec son katana Sunagi…

Ino sanglote à présent devant moi. Elle me répète qu'elle est désolée, que c'est sa faute. Je veux qu'elle s'arrête… J'ai l'impression que je vais éclater moi aussi si elle continue et il ne faut pas… Je me lève doucement et je la prends délicatement dans mes bras. Mon geste est si spontané qu'il me parait naturel… C'est une des première fois que je serre une personne dans mes bras à part ma mère, mon frère et… Naruto.

Au bout s'un moment elle s'arrête de pleurer. Je la lâche. Elle me remercie d'une voix neutre et sort de la pièce après avoir chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille de Naruto. Celui-ci reprend :

- Neji et Hinata ont été tué également, même technique, même personne. Neji s'est fait tuer en protégeant sa princesse il l'aimait, de tout son cœur et il est mort dans l'espoir qu'elle prenne la fuite… Elle ne l'a pas fait… Elle voulait prouver à tout le monde qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle n'était plus la même petite fille timide qu'avant… Malgré le sacrifice de son cousin, et son ultime effort pour la protéger, elle et le secret de son Byakugan, elle s'est fait tuée de la même façon…

J'encaisse le choc… Les deux Hyugya… Si Neji n'a pas réussi à vaincre cette Suiko… Il était fort… Très fort… Et intelligent… Tant de morts… Pauvre Konoha… Des pertes si regrettables… De si bon éléments…

- N'en parle pas devant Ino. C'est un sujet tabou. Elle se sent déjà coupable de la mort de Sakura… Mais pour Neji c'est différent… Elle l'aimait… Et elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, elle voyait bien qu'il était amoureux fou de sa cousine… Et elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hinata… C'est impossible de détester une fille comme elle… Ino n'a pas vu Neji mourir, elle ne l'a su qu'après… Elle s'est précipitée sur le champ de bataille pour le ramener et l'enterrer… Son corps… Le corps de Neji était en lambeau… Il n'en restait que quelques morceaux piétinés… Après ça, elle s'est jeté corps et âme dans l'entrainement… C'est la plus forte de nos Kunoichis… Quant à Hinata son corps avait disparu, on suppose que c'est Sakaime qui a hérité de son Byakugan…

Pauvre Ino… Sa meilleure amie et l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout dans la même journée… Je ressens de la pitié pour la jeune fille. Et je déteste ça. Moi, je ne voudrais pas voir de pitié dans les yeux de mes amis le jour où ceux ci mourraient… Je fixe Naruto pour qu'il continue. Je sais que son énumération macabre n'est pas terminée.

- Je ne vais pas te citer tous ceux qui sont morts. Ils sont trop nombreux. Tous ceux que tu ne vois pas ici sont soit des traitres, soit des morts.

Je hoche la tête. Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas tout me dire. Après tout je ne suis qu'un étranger. Il doit y en avoir beaucoup d'autres. Des morts…

- La bataille a duré un temps fou. Elle était comme interminable. Et puis enfin Tsunade a sonné le repli. On battait en retraite. On est tous rentrés le plus vite possible en aidant les blessés et en ramassant nos morts.

Le voilà reparti dans ces souvenirs… Il ne m'a pas encore tout dit… Il n'est pas encore arrivé au moment où Konoha devient un amas de ruine… Naruto va tu enfin me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu continue de sourire alors que tous les autres semblent avoir abandonné ?

- Ils nous ont laissé trois jours… Trois jours de répit… Trois jours d'enterrement sans corps, trois jours avec toujours plus de morts. Et ils ont réattaqué. On était si faible. On n'a pas pu leur imposer une forte résistance. Sakaime s'est emparé du pouvoir par la force. Il a tué l'Hokage. Godaime la cinquième. Tsunade. La vielle. C'était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une mère pour moi. Sa mort a été un coup dur, comme pour tous les autres. La ville a été détruite. Elle est quasiment rasée. Il a condamné les habitants de Konoha à devenir ses esclaves. Il nous a forcé à construire son château. Nous vivons désormais sous le joug oppressant des tyrans. De l'Akatsuki comme de Makkura. C'est Sakaime le grand chef. Itachi est son principal conseiller. Ils me cherchent. Ils veulent Kyubi. Mais je ne les laisserai pas faire. J'ai choisi de me battre. Je suis devenu le chef des Rebelles de Konoha. Les villageois croient en moi. Je veux les libérer des chaines de l'esclavage. Je veux me débarrasser de Sakaime et de sa bande de clowns ! Konoha renaîtra de ses cendres tel le phénix ! Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de ton aide Sasuke…

Il me tend une main. Il m'impressionne, il sait se faire écouter des gens… Il est si charismatique… En quelques mots il m'a fait adhérer à sa cause… Je mourrai pour Konoha… Moi un Uchiwa…

Je serre sa main et clame d'une voix claire :

- Tu peux compter sur moi !

Il me sourit un vrai demi-sourire, cette fois. C'est toujours ça. Et il me serre de nouveau dans ses bras. Décidément !

Il me susurre à l'oreille :

- Bienvenue en enfer !

L'enfer j'en sors… Peut être que là j'entre enfin dans la vraie vie… Dans un monde d'adulte… Peut être que je grandis…

_Voilà voilà ! Un chapitre assez long... Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!_


	3. Etre accepté

_Une fiction un peu différente de celle que je fais d'habitude ! Eh oui Sasuke a la place d'honneur ! Mais non je ne le fais pas souffrir ! Bonne lecture ! Lâchez vos coms !_

Désolé pour le retard mais avec le bac blanc j'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire !

Dans ce chapitre, il se passe pas grand chose mais il est important pour mettre en œuvre le reste de l'histoire !

Important : Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire c'était très gentil de votre part et j'avais besoin d'encouragements parce que je traversais un bref passage à vide, ça m'a beaucoup touchée que vous appréciez cette fiction parce que c'est elle qui me donne le plus de mal... C'est la première que je ne fais pas qu'au feeling disons...^^'

Remerciements tout particulier aux personnes qui ont lut et qui ont été ravi(e)s lors de la mort de Sakura !  
Dsl Sakura ! lol

Euh vous ne trouvez pas ce Sasuke un brin psychopathe dans ce chapitre ? Ya des moments où il me fait un peu peur... Enfin vous verrez bien lol

Rappels :

Makkura = Association alliée à l'Akatsuki ayant pris le pouvoir sur Konoha  
Sakaime= Chef de Makura  
Suiko = Kunoichi dangereuse ayent fait un grand nombre de victimes durant la guerre. 

Chapitre 3 : Etre accepté

Une semaine que je suis là… Dans ce repère sombre et sans aucune fenêtre sur l'extérieur… Une semaine que j'erre comme un fantôme à travers les dédales de ce labyrinthe souterrain… Personne ne me parle et je ne parle à personne… Ça ne fait rien, j'aime ma solitude… Les ninjas appartenant à cette organisation rebelles vont et viennent comme bon leur semble… Tous sauf moi… Naruto m'a donné l'ordre de rester ici et de n'avoir aucun contact avec l'extérieur jusqu'à qu'il revienne. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas… Il a sans doute peur que je saute à la gorge de mon assassin de grand frère. Itachi… Les premiers jours de ma captivité, ici, dans les tunnels de cet égout, j'y ai beaucoup pensé, m'enfuir, remonter la petite échelle conduisant à ma liberté et le tuer, lui infliger toutes les souffrances qu'il a put me faire endurer durant toutes ces années. Mais Naruto ne me l'aurait sans doute pas pardonné… Et je désire vraiment l'aider, lui et son monde à l'air triste et gris.

Il y a encore des choses qui m'échappent. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait au juste cette organisation ? Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de moi ? Quand va-t-on enfin m'expliquer quel rôle je dois jouer parmi les Rebelles ? Pourquoi je ne vois jamais Naruto, Kiba et les autres ? Pourquoi n'ai-je que le temps de les apercevoir ? Pourquoi on ne me dit rien ? Pourquoi ne semblent-ils pas me faire confiance ?

Finalement, peut être que cette solitude que j'affectionne tant commence à me peser…

Ça a toujours été comme ça… Je me rends compte que je suis seul uniquement lorsque je vois les gens, réunis autour de moi, solidaires. Moi, dans ces moment là, pour eux, je suis invisible… Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, invisible aux yeux des autres parce qu'incapable de manifester la plus petite once de compassion…

Eux, ils ne me voient pas, ils m'ignorent. Ils ne font appel à moi qu'en tout dernier recours. Ils ne font attention au grand Sasuke Uchiwa que pour son nom, son physique, ses yeux de sang, et sa puissance. Le relationnel ce n'est décidément pas pour moi….

Ça a toujours été comme ça

Pourtant avec lui c'est différent…

Personne ne m'a jamais accordé sa confiance, comme lui le fait.

Sur mon passage, il ne lance pas des « Kyaaaaaaa » hystériques comme les groupies pathétiques qui ne voient que mon image…

Il fait attention à moi… Au vrai moi… Au petit garçon perdu, qui sommeille derrière le monstre sanguinaire que je suis devenu…

Il l'a toujours fait…

Pour des raisons qui me dépassent, qui me dépasseront toujours…

Je suis une ombre. Ici, je ne suis rien. Rien ni personne. Je sens le regard des autres se poser sur moi comme une brulure. Ils détournent les yeux presque aussitôt, comme si me regarder pouvait leur faire mal… Je ne leur inspire que méfiance et dégout… J'ai souvent rêvé pouvoir tuer d'un seul regard, mais même avec mes Sharingans j'en suis incapable… Ces gens semblent penser que je le peux… Quand j'entre dans une pièce et qu'ils sont là également, ils se taisent et ils partent… Comme si j'avais une maladie extrêmement contagieuse et que d'un seul geste, d'une seule parole, je pouvais les contaminer, eux aussi…

Naruto, dépêche-toi de revenir ! Je n'en peux plus…

L'envie de revoir le soleil, de sentir ses rayons contre ma peau et de plus en plus forte…

La liberté, ce n'est que lorsqu'on la perd qu'on comprend ce qu'elle représente vraiment…

J'en avais déjà fait l'expérience chez Orochimaru… Enfermé dans sa grotte humide… Son repère…

Je pensais ne jamais revivre une telle situation…

Et maintenant, que tu es parti Naruto, pour quelques jours m'as-tu dis, maintenant que je dois de nouveau rester enfermé et que je tiens le petit oisillon qu'est la liberté au creux de mes paumes, je n'ai qu'une envie le laisser s'envoler… Partir… Te rejoindre peut être…

Je veux juste sentir le vent me fouetter le visage, sentir le froid, le chaud…

Et surtout… Surtout, je voudrai me rendre utile…

J'ai vu ce qui se passait dehors… Les gens, les ruines, les morts, la faim…

Ça m'as rendu malade…

Quand j'y repense j'en ai encore un gout métallique dans la bouche… Quand je revois l'image de cette petite main enterré sous les décombres, j'ai envie de pleurer…

Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, quand je repense à ce que Konoha est devenu, j'ai envie de pleurer…

J'ai besoin d'aider Naruto, j'ai besoin d'être libre et surtout j'ai un besoin presque vitale de revoir ton sourire éclatant à en faire pâlir le soleil…

***************

Putain. Je cours. Je ne m'arrête pas lorsque je bouscule une jolie jeune fille brune se trouvant sur mon passage. De toute façon, elle se fiche surement de savoir si je suis désolé, elle a bien trop peur que je ne l'ai contaminé… La pauvre petite chose fragile… Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière. Ce que j'y vois ne me rassure pas et je continue ma course effrénée… A bout de souffle, je m'arrête dans un des petits couloirs sombres de cet égout puant. Je tente vainement de reprendre ma respiration… J'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser… Je ne sais pas où je suis… Je n'arrive pas à me repérer ici de toute façon… Tout ce ressemble, tout est si semblable…Je sais bien qu'il est toujours là… Qu'il me regarde… Depuis quelques jours déjà, je sens bien qu'on m'observe… Et cette surveillance constante commence à me lasser… Je n'ai plus une seconde d'intimité… J'avais besoin de respirer… J'ai besoin de respirer… D'échapper à cette sentinelle permanente… A cette vigilance constante…

Ce matin, quand je l'ai aperçu, ce gardien dont je n'ai pas voulu, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai fuis. Moi, un Uchiwa, j'ai fuis. Je pensais en avoir besoin pour pouvoir penser correctement. J'ai besoin d'assimiler toutes les informations que Naruto m'a révélées. Mais apparemment, je n'ai plus le droit d'être seul… Ma solitude s'est envolée remplacé à mon grand dam par une vigilance sans faille…

Je préférais encore lorsque les gens fuyaient tout contact avec moi comme la peste. J'ai affaire à quelqu'un d'une autre trempe… Quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas… Quelqu'un qui non seulement n'a pas confiance en moi mais qui en plus, pense qu'au moindre faux pas, je vais les trahir… Quelqu'un qui envoie son chien pour me pister…

Eh oui ! Moi Sasuke Uchiwa, je suis pris en filature par Akamaru. Et devant le dit Akamaru le même Sasuke Uchiwa a fuis. Pathétique…

Je crois bien que j'ai deux mots à dire à Kiba… Mais d'abord je dois m'occuper de son chien…

***************

Nous sommes face à face. Kiba me regarde fixement d'un regard mauvais de son unique œil. Il parait fatigué. Pire. Il est crevé. Ça se voit. Je le sens… Qu'à-t-il fait ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi je ne l'aperçois que rarement ici ? Cet endroit est bien sensé être une espèce de quartier général des Rebelles, non ? Naruto lui a-t-il assigné un genre de mission ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle ce n'était pas lui qui me filait mais un vulgaire clébard ? Est-ce que Naruto sait… Est-ce qu'il sait que Kiba me surveille ? Ou mieux, est-ce que c'est lui qui a ordonné cette mascarade ?

Je sens une migraine poindre le bout de son nez. Trop de questions et pas assez de réponses et voilà le résultat…

Je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis… Personne ne me fait confiance et je ne devrais faire confiance en personne… Et pourtant j'ai une confiance aveugle en Naruto… Il a changé, c'est vrai je ne peux pas le nier… Mais quelque part, c'est toujours le même… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... Mais je sais que Naruto serait incapable d'avoir orchestré ma filature… Cela veut dire que Kiba agit seul… De son propre chef…

A-t-il assez d'influence, au sein des Rebelles, pour prendre des décisions importante, comme persuader Naruto de me mettre hors circuit ?

Si c'est le cas… Je ne sais pas… D'habitude manipuler les gens, chez moi, c'est comme une seconde nature, mais ici je ne comprends rien… Je ne comprends pas comment ça marche…

Ici tout est plus compliqué qu'ailleurs… Les gens d'ordinaire trop confiants, débordant d'une fausse gentillesse et d'une générosité écœurante, sont devenus de pales répliques d'eux même, ils sont méfiants et plus calculateurs. Ils ont appris la vie. A leurs dépends, ils ont appris qu'elle était dure et qu'elle ne faisait pas de cadeaux… Même si on a toujours été un gentil petit garçon bien sage et qui n'avait rien demandé… Maintenant ils se sentent concernés par le sort de ceux qui souffre… Ils ne se contentent plus d'avoir pitié d'eux de loin… Ils s'occupent de ceux qui ont tous perdu, de ceux que la vie a brisés à tout jamais…

D'une certaine manière, ils apportent à d'autres ce que j'aurai aimé avoir…

Quand mes parents et tout mon clan… Quand ils sont… Mort… J'aurai voulu qu'on s'occupe de moi… Qu'on me dise quelque chose du genre «Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, tout ira bien » et qu'on me serre très fort, que des bras puissant m'encercle et qu'une figure paternelle me montre le chemin… Me guide…

Peut être que si les choses c'étaient passées de cette façon, je n'aurai pas rejoins Orochimaru. Peut être que Sakura et les autres ne seraient pas morts dans la guerre contre l'Akatsuki, peut être que les Rebelles n'existeraient pas simplement parce que jamais Makkura, cette association qui s'est lié avec l'Akatsuki pour terrasser Konoha, n'aurait pu approcher du village. Oui… Si tout avait été différent, peut être que notre génération aurait un futur plus heureux devant elle…

Mais non. Il n'y a rien eu de tout cela. Les villageois qui idolâtrait le clan Uchiwa, qui les admirait pour leur puissance et qui appréciait le travail que la police faisait au sein du village m'ont délaissé… Ils m'ont abandonné… Comme un chien sur une autoroute… Oh ! Ils ont sans doute versés quelques larmes pour le pauvre petit Sasuke Uchiwa, histoire de faire bonne figure… Après tout ce n'était qu'un enfant…Mais c'est tout. A l'enterrement, il n'y avait personne… Moi et le prêtre… Un tête-à-tête face à une marrée humaine de corps en décomposition… L' Hokage n'a même pas daigné assister à la cérémonie funèbre… Il a eu peur… Comme les autres, il a eu peur… Ils avaient déjà peur de moi à l'époque… Ils avaient tous peur, que par vengeance, je massacre Konoha toute entier… Ou que comme mon adorable grand frère, l'envie soudaine me prenne de tester mon pouvoir et de les exterminer… Je te tuerai pour ça Itachi…

Voilà au moins deux choses qui n'ont pas changé dans ce Konoha en ruine que j'ai retrouvé. Les autres ont toujours peur de moi et de mes yeux de sang, de ma puissance et la lueur dont me regard brille en ce moment même ne doit pas rassurer Kiba. Il tremble. Il doit se demander où est son putain de clébard. Celui-ci a disparu mystérieusement, il y a quelques jours alors qu'il me suivait… Oh ! Je ne l'ai pas tué… Pas encore… Mais j'ai besoin de savoir… Ce que Naruto m'a dit ne pas suffit… Il m'a juste expliqué comment Konoha en étais arrivé là… Moi je veux savoir ce que font les Rebelles pour remédier à cette situation… Je veux savoir comment ils se battent… Et je veux me battre… J'ai besoin d'action et mon inactivité me pèse… J'ai l'impression de perdre mes vieux réflexes de ninja, de me rouiller…

Akamaru est mon otage. Je l'utilise comme j'ai utilisé des femmes et des enfants avant lui pour obtenir ce que je veux. Kiba semble y tenir à son vieux cabot plein de puces, alors je me dis que ça va peut-être marcher… Et puis, sinon, il reste toujours la torture et je dois avouer que je suis plutôt doué… Il faut dire que j'apprends vite... Un sourire sadique vient effleurer mes lèvres… Faut que je me calme… Inspire, expire Sasuke… J'ai décidé de devenir un bon garçon, mais que voulez vous, les habitudes reviennent au pas de course… Et puis je lui ai fais une fleur à Kiba… D'habitude je tue mes otages avant même d'entamer les négociations… Mais son chien va bien, je l'ai même nourri ! Bon, je lui peut-être donné un ou deux coup de pieds mais j'ai résisté à lui enfoncer un Chidori là où je pense…

Maintenant va falloir la jouer serrer parce que Kiba doute de ma sincérité et pourtant j'ai un besoin presque absolu de savoir ce qui se passe, comment ça se passe etc, etc…

Il n'a pas l'air décidé à parler. Il me jauge. Je vais devoir commencer, il ne veut pas se retrouver en position de faiblesse et m'avouer qu'il a envoyé son chien sur mes talons. Logique… Je lui laisse l'avantage il pensera sans doute que la balle est dans son camps ainsi, et j'entame la conversation :

- Hé Kiba ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! T'as l'air constipé ! C'est à cause de ton clébard ?! Tu l'as perdu ou quoi ?! Ou bien alors c'est ton visage habituel, je ne sais plus, ça faisait un bail qu'on ne c'était pas vu non ? En ne comptant pas la dernière fois évidemment… Enfin c'est toujours un plaisir de sentir ta délicieuse odeur de chien mouillé, tu me diras…

Des insultes… Je n'ai réussi qu'à lui sortir une marrée d'insultes… Subtil non ? Je deviens vraiment de plus en plus pitoyable, on dirait que rester ici ramollit mon cerveau…

Et pourtant ça me fait tellement de bien de voir les traits du visage de Kiba se contracter et son regard s'assombrir de fureur. Ce n'est pas la même sensation que lorsque je me bats contre Naruto mais ça me fait du bien… Je me sens mieux… Vivant… Kiba va sans doute me frapper et je n'aurai plus l'impression d'être un fantôme… J'ai tellement besoin de contact humain… D'interactions avec des humains…

Encore une fois, je me rends bien compte que le petit garçon que j'étais a disparu… Ma jeunesse a disparu… On me la dérobée… Le petit glaçon impassible et froid que j'étais alors n'est plus là… Celui qui considérait comme primordial de rester fier envers et contre tout, de ne pas montrer ses émotions même quand il n'y avait personne autour de lui, celui qui refusait de se laisser aller… De pleurer… Je ne ressens plus aussi nettement sa présence au fond de moi… Pourtant j'entends encore Père m'ordonner de ne plus pleurer parce que les hommes ne pleurent pas, ils sont forts face à l'adversité… Je me revois encore me forcer à devenir un homme pour l'entendre me dire, même après sa mort « Je suis fier de toi mon fils ». Ces mots il les a emportés avec lui… Ces mots je ne les entendrais jamais…

Au moins, papa tu peux être fier de moi, de là haut, tu dois te rendre compte que je reste toujours sur mes gardes et que mon impassibilité ne me délaisse qu'en cas de crise… Et être ici, sans repères, sans toit, sans rien, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire… C'est la plus grande crise de mon existence… Celle d'Itachi ayant due être le massacre de notre clan ou le fait qu'il se soit allié à l'Akatsuki et Makkura pour détruire Konoha… Pour voler la jeunesse de mes camarades… Pour tuer tous ces gens que j'aimais à ma façon mais qu'il ne connaissait pas… Je ne sais pas, j'hésite encore…

Kiba ouvre et ferme la bouche. Ainsi, il ressemble presque à un poisson rouge… Je ne lui ai quand même pas cloué le bec, si ? Ou alors il réalise que je n'ignore pas qu'il me filait et que moi seul ait le pouvoir de lui dire ce qu'est devenu son fidèle compagnon… Qui sait ? Il est peut être plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait…

Je n'obtiendrais pas de réponses en l'insultant, je sais, mais c'est si tentant… J'ai à peine eu le temps de lancer une petite pique à Naruto qu'il était déjà parti… Putain ! Voilà ce que ça me fait de rester enfermé… Je kidnappe des chiens, je fais du chantage à leur maitre et je deviens masochiste... Ce n'est pas bon tout ça… En plus, la pensée qu'Itachi est là dehors… Qu'il est en partie responsable de ce qui s'est passé me rend dingue… J'ai envie de le tuer… De faire sortir ses tripes par ses yeux… Je n'arrive même plus à penser de façon cohérente… Même chez Orochimaru j'avais le droit de sortir quand cela me plaisait… Oh, c'est sur ce n'étais pas toutes les semaines… Mais il me le permettait parce que sinon je devenais intenable…

Je ne supporte pas d'être enfermé entre quatre murs épais… Trop épais… Il y a un moment où j'ai l'impression que je n'arrive plus à respirer, que la pièce où je suis ne contient plus assez d'oxygène, que les murs se rapprochent, que le noir se fait dans mon esprit comme là où je me trouve… Dans ces moments là, je suis pris d'une peur panique étouffante, je fais des crises… Des crises où je revois le massacre… Je revois le sang… Partout… Par terre… Sur les murs… Je me revois moi après le départ d'Itachi tout seul dans la maison rouge écarlate avec pour unique compagnie des corps… Je sens l'odeur si caractéristique de la mort… Et j'aperçois le petit garçon que j'étais s'enfermer dans une maison trop grande pour lui pour nettoyer le sang… Comme si ça pouvait les faire revenir d'effacer les traces de leurs meurtres… C'est à cette époque que j'ai dû développer ma peur des endroits clos… C'est pour cela qu'ici j'ai du mal à penser, j'ai des migraines récurrentes, c'est insupportable…

Eh oui ! Je suis irrémédiablement claustrophobe ! Ce qui explique que rester ici sans rien faire entouré de tous ces regards haineux m'est difficile… Je comprends ce qu'à dû enduré Naruto, toutes ces années… Oui, j'avais remarqué… Je ne me demandais pas pourquoi, je savais déjà que la plupart des villageois étaient stupides, la preuve ils ne s'occupaient pas de moi…

Naruto… Je me rappelle qu'une fois, quand nous étions gosse, il ne doit pas s'en souvenir… Une fois que j'avais réussi à m'arracher à l'atmosphère de mon immense manoir et que je m'étais refugié dans mon endroit préféré de Konoha, un petit ponton sur le lac, cette étendue d'eau glacée me rassurait, elle me ressemblait, une marée de larmes, il est venu m'y rejoindre… Il a beaucoup parlé… Comme si je n'étais pas là en fait… Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il m'est vu… Cet imbécile était complètement accaparé par ces pensées… Il a parlé de lui, de ses problèmes, de sa vie… Il a tout dit… Qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde le rejetait, le haïssait… Qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'était pas comme les autres, il avait bien vu lui, que tout le monde avait où connaissait ses origines… Il m'a dit qu'il détestait ses parents parce qu'ils l'avaient abandonné… J'ai bien vu qu'il mentait, il les voulait tellement auprès de lui… Je comprenais un peu ce qu'il ressentait… J'étais impressionné… Durant tout son discours, il a parlé, parlé, sans s'arrêter, mais il n'a pas versé une larme… Pas une seule… Alors que moi, quand je croyais être seul (et il croyait vraiment l'être, je le crois encore aujourd'hui, pourquoi aurait-il confié sa vie à son meilleur ennemi, hein ?) je m'effondrais lamentablement. Ce jour là, plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été devant moi Naruto m'a montré qu'il me surpasserait toujours… Il incarnait vraiment la force à l'état pur… Je crois que c'est à partir de cet période que j'ai commençais à le considérer autrement… A tomber lentement, mais surement, fou amoureux de cet imbécile…

Kiba semble avoir vu que je me suis perdu dans le méandre houleux de mes pensées… Ses yeux brillent de mépris… Ce mépris dans ses yeux cache bien la perte de celle qu'il aimait… Hinata… J'ai envie d'enfoncer mon poing dans le mur tellement tout cela me fait mal… Putain ! Pourquoi tous ces morts ?! Pourquoi je dois refaire mes preuves ?! Pourquoi Kiba arrive-t-il désormais à distinguer mes faiblesses ?! Tout cela m'affecte beaucoup trop…

Il ouvre la bouche… Avant même qu'il ne crache ces paroles, je sais qu'elles vont frapper là où ça fait mal…

- Ecoute-moi mon petit Sasuke, je sais que tu aimes bien donner des leçons… Mais crois-moi, t'es pas en mesure de la ramener Mister Freeze… Monsieur, j'étais bien en sécurité chez Orochimaru pendant qu'à l'extérieur c'était la guerre… Me fais pas croire que tu l'as vu la guerre, que tu l'as ressenti comme, moi je l'ai ressenti…

Il se rapproche de moi et me plaque brutalement contre le mur dans mon dos. Je me laisse faire. Je n'ai absolument aucun contrôle sur la situation… D'habitude je me serais dégagé violemment à coup de Chidori dans l'estomac mais là je suis comme… Paralysé… Je ne peux qu'écouter ce que le maître chien à a me dire…

- Oh ! T'as surement tué deux où trois personnes en suivant gentiment les ordres, hein ? Comme le gentil toutou que tu es… Crois-moi je sais reconnaître un chien quand j'en vois un… Et t'es rien d'autre que ça Sasuke... Un gentil petit caniche tout sage fasciné par un gros et dangereux serpent…

Il me crache au visage. Je ne dis rien. Je le fixe. Mes onyx restent bien noir corbeaux. Je ne l'attaque pas. Je suis attentif. Il me fait mal, sa main appuyé fortement contre ma gorge… Mais ce sont ces mots qui me blessent le plus… Ils sons comme des couteaux labourant mon visage, mettant mon corps en lambeaux… Je m'étonne d'ailleurs de ne pas voir le sang couler… Je sais ce qu'il va dire et j'anticipe et j'ai mal, si mal… Est-ce qu'on peut tuer avec des mots ?

- Tu as tué, hein Sasuke ? Tu l'as écouté ton serpent ? Ça se voit… Tu me dégoutes… Qu'est ce que ça te fait Sasuke de sentir le sang sur tes mains ? Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti lorsque tu as senti le cœur de tes victimes s'arrêter ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de leurs visages ? Est-ce que tu as vu à quel point la vie est fragile, à quel pont c'est facile de la dérober aux gens ? Alors combien de personnes tu as assassinés ? Combien, hein, dis-moi, combien tu en as tué au total Sasuke ? As-tu seulement compté ? Après tout je ne suis même pas sur que tu ais un cœur… Allez, vas-y prouve-moi que j'ai tort, je n'attends que ça, dis-le moi !

Je ne réponds pas. Ma gorge est sèche, ma respiration saccadée. J'ai peur de ce qui va suivre, de ce qu'il va dire…

- Tu ne veux pas répondre… Peuh ! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas avoir tué plus que moi, j'ai pris plus d'une centaine de vies…

Il me relâche brutalement. Je tombe à terre où péniblement j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est la guerre Sasuke… Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu nous as abandonnés… Toi, tu vivais dans l'ignorance de nos souffrances et nous on supportait la douleur pour sauver Konoha… Là bas, sur le champ de bataille, on a tous eu peur… On a tous, pour la plupart, appris à survivre… Ou plutôt, à tuer pour survivre… On a tous vu des personnes chères à nos yeux mourir à nos cotés, sans pouvoir faire un mouvement pour les sauver… On a vu beaucoup d'inconnus mourir à nos pieds…

Il fait une pause et me lance un regard dédaigneux pour m'enfoncer un peu plus.

- Je te ferais jamais confiance Sasuke, saches-le… Tu n'étais pas là… Et tu reviens comme une fleur, quand tout est fini, et puis quoi encore ? Naruto t'accorde trop d'importance… Il te voit encore comme un allié, pire un ami… Naruto est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire mais quand il s'agit de toi, il perd un peu la tête… Tu les as fait souffrir Sasuke… Lui et Sakura… Avant la Grande Bataille, Naruto voulait aller de chercher, tu le sais ça ? Il disait que dés que tu saurais que ton village était en danger et que c'était Itachi qui menait l'attaque, tu arriverais en courant… Il ne t'a pas trouvé… On n'avait pas vraiment le temps de chercher de toute façon… Mais c'était sa façon à lui de dire qu'il avait besoin de toi… T'es un connard Sasuke… Et je vais faire en sorte que tu dégages d'ici le plus vite possible… Maintenant, rend-moi mon chien où je vais devoir te tuer, ça me ferais chier, je te l'ai dit tu es important pour Naruto… Avec la mort de Sakura, d'Iruka et de Godaime, t'as vite dû grimper en tête de liste des personnes qu'il ne veut pas voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… Alors dépêche-toi de me donner Akamaru… J'ai plus le temps de donner des leçons de vie à un gamin… Et quelques soient les raisons qui t'ont poussé à t'en prendre à lui, rappelles-toi que je ne suis pas ton ami, je ne répondrais pas à tes questions… Retiens au moins ça Sasuke, c'est finit les gamineries… On a plus le temps de rire ni de sourire à présent… Alors, où est-il ?!

Je ravale mes larmes… Naruto, je suis tellement désolé… Je me lève et commence à avancer dans les dédales sombres de l'égout. Kiba me suit, menaçant. Je finis par retrouver la petite chambre qu'on m'a attribuée… L'énorme boule de poils est là, je paris qu'elle nous attendait…

Kiba me jette un dernier regard noir avant de repartir. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourne et m'annonce d'une voix froide :

- Demain, Naruto revient. Il y a une réunion dans la salle principale à quinze heures. Il souhaite que tu sois présent. Arrive à l'heure Uchiwa.

J'acquiesce lentement et la porte se referme. Je m'affale sur mon lit et j'essaye de ne pas me pleurer, de ne pas culpabiliser parce ce que je n'étais pas présent à leur cotés pendant cette guerre… Kiba a raison, j'aurai dû… C'est trop tard maintenant… Et puis je n'ai pas d'excuses… Je suis trop con, voilà tout…

****************

Quinze heures. Personne. Putain. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris, je n'aurais pas dû écouter Kiba… De toute évidence, il a menti… Il n'y a rien ici… Pas la moindre petite réunion… Et pas l'ombre d'un Naruto… Merde… Je suis vraiment trop con…

Je n'en peux plus… C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase…

Kiba voulait que je parte, je vais partir. Je vais les laisser se débrouiller sans moi, je vais laisser Kiba jouer les demoiselles en détresse victimes d'un complot diabolique… Je vais abandonner Naruto une deuxième fois, après tout il a l'habitude, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je le laissais tomber, hein ? Cette fois, il ne viendra pas me chercher pour me prendre doucement par la main, non il a d'autres soucis en tête.

Si je pars, c'est pour toujours… Je ne reviendrais pas… Jamais… Tu me manqueras Naruto… Cette fois, c'est réellement un adieu, on ne se reverra pas… L'enfer et le paradis sont si opposés, on sera trop loin pour seulement s'apercevoir…

Je me tourne vers la grande table, derrière moi. D'un geste, je la dégage des rouleaux de parchemins qui l'encombrent. J'en attrape un vierge, ainsi qu'un pinceau et de l'encre. J'hésite à me justifier. A expliquer mon choix.

La dernière fois, j'avais essayé de faire passer mes émotions à Sakura. Mais je pense qu'elle ne l'a jamais vraiment compris. Ce simple petit mot que je lui avais laissé expliquait tout. Merci. Merci d'avoir été là, de m'avoir soutenu, de m'avoir aimé, de m'avoir fait sourire alors que je croyais cela impossible. Merci, j'ai été heureux. Mais je devais me venger. C'était vital. Je n'avais pas le droit de vivre heureux sans m'être débarrassé de ce poids oppressant sur la poitrine. Merci. Merci quand même.

Je ne peux pas laisser de mot à Naruto. Il souffrirait et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Lui rappeler la mort de notre coéquipière, ça le rendrait si triste. Et je ne veux pas qu'il fasse un effort de plus pour retenir ses larmes. Cela doit déjà être si dur…

Je cours à présent. La petite échelle est en vue. C'est si simple de juste partir. Je m'efforce de ne penser à rien. Les remords viendront plus tard. Ils me hanteront surement toute ma vie. Tans pis.

Excuse-moi, Naruto. Mais avant de partir, j'ai encore une tâche à accomplir… Tuer une dernière fois… Et tout sera fini, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. C'est une promesse. Car moi aussi, je tiens mes promesses. Parce ce que c'est comme ça que tu conçois ton nindo, parce que tu n'as jamais trahi ta parole, j'ai adopté ta philosophie. Adieu, Teme.

*****************

Barreaux par barreaux, je l'ai remontée. L'échelle de la liberté. Je me suis extirpé du repère des Rebelles. J'ai à peine eu le temps de sentir les rayons réchauffant du soleil sur ma peau que je l'ai aperçu… Je me suis figé… Ma révolution a volée en éclats… Il est là, devant moi… Et si Kiba n'avait pas menti…

Naruto se tient à quelques pas de moi et il me fixe intensément de ses deux prunelles océans. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qu'il pense, tellement de sentiments semblent confondus dans ces yeux. Il ouvre la bouche et se rapproche de moi. Prés, suffisamment prés pour que je puisse admirer chaque trait de son visage angélique. Il est beau. Tout simplement sublime campé dans la lumière du soleil. Il ouvre la bouche, elle est si belle sa bouche, pleine et sensuelle, et il me parle de sa voix grave et rassurante.

- Sasuke… Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu…

Tu arrives à voir que je suis paniqué ? Que mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure ? Que je prévoyais de partir ? Est-ce que tu vois tout cela Naruto ? J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses le dire d'un simple regard. Parler, ce n'est pas ma spécialité… Finalement, je crois que je n'arriverais pas à partir… C'est vrai, c'était facile de combattre Orochimaru… Il était immonde à regarder…Mais j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à abimer ton beau visage, tu sais ? Je reste. Et je compte bien profiter de ta présence, de ta chaleur.

- Je vais bien. Je suis claustrophobe. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Cela doit faire trop longtemps que je suis enfermé.

Tu me regardes. Tu es inquiet ? Désolé. J'ai encore menti. Mais je ne pouvais pas te dire que je comptais m'enfuir, si ? Et puis, ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge, j'avais vraiment du mal à respirer et je suis réellement claustrophobe. C'était si oppressant d'être retenu prisonnier entre quatre murs…

- Je m'excuse. Je ne savais pas. Mais… Tu vas redescendre, hein ?

Implicitement, il me demande si je vais l'abandonner, encore. En ce moment, il est si fragile. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le consoler. Mais je ne le ferais pas parce que je suis un Uchiwa et que je suis fier. La réponse est non Naruto. Je ne t'abandonne pas. Je ne t'abandonne plus. Plus jamais.

- Oui, bien sur que je vais redescendre, il y a cette réunion non ? Il me faut juste un peu de temps…

Il me sourit. C'est presque un vrai sourire. Je suis un peu déçu, mais je prends tout ce qu'il me donne après tout. Un jour, je te ferais sourire Naruto, vraiment sourire, et cette promesse là, je la tiendrais !

- Ah oui… La réunion de ce soir…

Il soupire. Ce soir ? La réunion devait avoir lieu à quinze heures, non ? Kiba me l'a dit… Il aurait… Menti ? Je demande :

- Elle ne devait pas avoir lieu cette après midi ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Me répond Naruto, une expression surprise peinte sur son visage.

Kiba…Le salaud… Il m'a manipulé… Il savait… Que j'allais réagir de cette façon… Que je me sentirais piégé, que je ne verrais plus l'utilité de rester plus longtemps dans un endroit froid et humide où personne ne me fait confiance… Que je n'arriverais pas à rester en me sachant si impuissant… Putain… Il m'a torturé psychologiquement… Il savait que j'étais mal… Il savait que la proximité d'Itachi me pesait… Il savait que l'envie de le tuer me tiraillait les entrailles… Alors il a lâché cette fausse information pour que je parte… Il m'a mené en bateau et je me suis vautré dans son piège… J'y ai échappé belle… Il va être surpris de me voir ce clébard… Je me recompose un visage impassible et me tourne vers Naruto :

- Pour rien. J'ai dû mal comprendre.

Naruto semble légèrement perplexe. Il ne me croit pas. Tant mieux. Kiba va payer… Et si je dois utiliser Naruto pour ça, pourquoi pas ? Je suis amoureux, pas stupide…

- On redescend ? Ce n'est pas prudent de rester trop longtemps dehors même pour nous…

Je regarde Naruto, j'aurai aimé rester plus longtemps… Et puis on était tout seul, tout les deux, c'était un moment privilégié. J'acquiesce cependant, on pourra parler à l'intérieur… Il doit me répondre… Il passe devant moi et se laisse glisser à terre. Je fais de même. Il a changé d'expression, il est plus… Sérieux ? Il doit savoir que tous ces gens comptent sur lui… Après tout, c'est lui le chef…

Il m'entraine dans la grande salle, il n'a même pas l'air surpris du désordre qui y règne. Il ne fait même pas de commentaires… Je ne sais pas où il m'emmène mais je le suis. Il s'arrête devant une large porte bleu foncée. Il actionne la poignée. Elle s'ouvre. Cette pièce doit être la plus spacieuse de tout le repère. Elle fait deux ou trois fois la taille de la salle circulaire que nous venons de traverser… Naruto se tient à présent au centre de la pièce. Il déclare en accompagnant ses paroles d'un simple geste :

- Ceci, est la Salle d'entrainement. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'entrainer ensemble comme au bon vieux temps si ça te déranges pas… On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper tous les deux…

Il est presque timide. Comme s'il ne savait pas comment j'allais réagir…

- Hn. Bien sur que ça ne me dérange pas baka ! Je vais te massacrer comme d'habitude ! La supériorité des Uchiwa n'a pas perdu de son panache, tu vas voir ! Allez ! Qu'est ce que t'attends ?! En position !

Il rit. Wow… ça me fait tellement de bien… Si je dois faire le guignol tous les jours pour te faire rire, Naruto, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation…

- Tu n'as pas changé Sasuke ! Toujours à croire que t'es le plus fort, hein ? Teme ! Je vais faire qu'évaluer ton niveau si ça peut te rassurer, je ne compte pas vraiment te botter les fesses !

- C'est ça ! Trouve-toi des excuses ! Moi j'attaque !

C'est notre façon à nous de nous apprécier… Nous battre… Voir comment l'autre réagit… J'ai l'impression de revenir aux années de notre jeunesse passée… Je ne suis jamais parti chez Orochimaru et Naruto n'est jamais devenu le leader des Rebelles… Maintenant, on est tout simplement nous… Je crois que ça lui fait du bien, de ne penser qu'à notre combat, de ne pas avoir tous ces soucis en tête, ça lui fait du bien d'abandonner son rôle de chef, juste pour quelques instants de plaisir…

******************

Ils discutent réapprovisionnement, nourriture, et cadavres depuis prés d'une heure maintenant. Je n'en peux plus… Brusquement je me lève et je lâche brutalement :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Comment ça marche ? Je veux dire… Comment vous êtes vous organisés pour lutter contre Makkura ? Qu'est ce que vous faite à l'extérieur ?

Naruto se tourne vers moi. Il a l'air furieux.

- Kiba, je t'avais pourtant dit de le mettre au courant ! S'exclame-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Je te l'ai dit Naruto, je ne lui fait pas confiance. Il ne doit pas être impliqué dans notre combat.

Naruto le fusille du regard. Il se tourne vers l'assemblée réunie autour de lui, c'est-à-dire l'ensemble des membres que contiennent les rangs des Rebelles de Konoha. Parmi eux beaucoup de mes anciens camarades sont présent, d'autres ne se font que trop remarquer par leur cruelle absence. Naruto parle à présent d'une voix forte et claire.

- Que tous ceux qui ont un problème avec Sasuke partent maintenant. Je veux que ce soit clair. Je lui fais entièrement confiance malgré ses actes passés. Il a abandonné Konoha, c'est vrai. Mais il est revenu aujourd'hui. Il a tué Orochimaru. Nous redoutions tous que ce serpent apprenne la situation précaire de Konoha et ne s'allie à Sakaime. Il ne pourra jamais le faire grâce à l'aide précieuse de Sasuke.

- Arrête Naruto ! Tu es ridicule ! Il ne nous a pas aidés et tu le sais ! Il a sans doute fait comme son frère ! Il a dû tuer Orochimaru pour tester son pouvoir ! Crache Kiba avec mépris.

Beaucoup semble l'approuver dans l'assistance. Elle est parcourue d'un murmure d'approbation. Naruto ne se démonte pas, il poursuit :

- Sasuke n'est pas comme son frère. Il a grandit à nos cotés, il s'est entrainé prés de nous. La différence c'est qu'il a pris un chemin tortueux, il s'est laissé aveugler, manipuler, et je suis persuadé qu'il en a plus souffert qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pourrait le dire. Une fois dans sa vie, c'est vrai, il s'est trompé. Il n'a pas fait le bon choix. Ça arrive. Je le sais et vous le savez. Quand il est arrivé ici, il s'attendait à retrouver le Konoha de son enfance et ce qu'il a découvert c'est un village en ruine anéanti par la misère. Je connais Sasuke mieux que personne ici, et je sais que même s'il ne le montrait pas, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour paraître fort, il a été bouleversé par cette révélation. J'ai vu la faille dans l'armure qu'il a créée autour de lui pour se protéger du monde extérieur. J'ai vu la tristesse dans ces yeux quand il a appris le nom des victimes de cette guerre sans fin. J'ai vu tout cela. Et il ne sait pas tout… Pas encore… Je ne lui ai rien dit de nos actions, des prisonniers de guerre… Son aide peut nous apporter la victoire… Il est fort ! Ensemble nous pouvons accomplir de grandes choses… Nous pourrions enfin gagner ! Il nous a prouvé sa loyauté aux cours de ces deux semaines qui se sont écoulée ici… Il ne s'est pas enfui, il aurait pu ! Malgré le fait que se venger de son frère le démange… Plus qu'à vous tous… Itachi a peut être assassiné deux ou trois membres de votre famille tout au plus… Mais imaginez ! Sasuke a vu son clan entier mourir sous ses yeux de la main de son propre grand frère… Il tient à se venger de cette perte au moins autant que vous ! Il combattra à nos cotés, c'est un allié puissant… Vous désirez une autre preuve pour lui accorder votre confiance pleine et entière ? D'accord ! Il y a quelques heures, Sasuke aurait pu me tuer lors d'un entrainement on nous combattions seuls, il n'y aurait pas eu de témoins… Il ne l'a pas fait ! Le combat est resté amical… Il ne nous trahira pas… Surtout pas pour aller donner des informations sur nous à Sakaime ou à Itachi, ce n'est pas dans ses intérêts !

Il fait une pause. Ses mots m'ont beaucoup touché. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il me connaissait si bien… Il reprend la parole :

- Maintenant je vous le redemande, que tous ceux qui ont un problème avec Sasuke partent maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoins d'alliés qui ne font pas confiance en mes amis comme en mon jugement.

Personne ne bouge. Le silence se fait. Même Kiba ne dit plus rien. Naruto a gagné. Ils m'acceptent.

- Bien. Je suis content que ce point soit éclaircit, s'exclame Naruto. Maintenant je propose que Sasuke soit mit au courant de nos principales actions… Il faudrait qu'il soit prêt à se rendre sur le terrain dés demain en toute connaissance de causes… On aura besoin de lui pour tendre l'embuscade sur le convoi de nourriture de Sakaime, il a renforcé sa garde depuis la dernière fois, je crains qu'il n'est envoyé Suiko pour veiller à ce que nous n'interceptions pas de quoi manger.

La foule acquiesce. Kiba se renfrogne mais ne dit rien. Je n'y crois pas, je vais enfin rentrer dans la confidence !

_La claustrophobie de Sasuke est en partie inspiré de la mienne alors ne vous moquez pas ! lol J'ai vraiment l'impression que les murs se rapproche parfois quand je suis enfermée !  
Donc dans le prochain chapitre je vous promet de l'action et peut être un p'tit quelque chose pour mon Sasu/Naru... Alors n'hésitez pas à venir lire lol_

Sinon je lance un vote :

Souhaitez vous un Sasuke:  
a) + sadique à tel point qu'il tue Yurenai et Akamaru  
b) + gentil mignon et qui voie tout en rose bonbon  
c) Un juste mélange des deux mais où l'on apprend que dans sa jeunesse il a été traumatisé par un Itachi zigouillant son ours en peluche ce qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille quant au massacre de son clan

Un Kiba :  
a) + sadique avec notre petit Sasuke, après tout il l'a mérité...  
b) + mélancolique, + compréhensif  
c) + agressif, il devrait venger Akamaru !

Pensez vous que Kakashi devrait sortir de prison ?  
Voulez-vous de l'action ? Un crime ? De l'horreur ?  
Avez vous des idées que vous aimeriez mettre en œuvre dans cette fic ? Tout est possible !  
Comment trouvez vous les nouveaux personnages ?  
Avez vous des suggestions à me faire ?  
Aimez vous ce vote ?  
Trouvez vous mes questions stupides ?

Lol désolée, je crois que je suis un peu, très légèrement fatiguée...


	4. Dans ton passé, pour mon avenir

_Une fiction un peu différente de celle que je fais d'habitude ! Eh oui Sasuke a la place d'honneur ! Mais non je ne le fais pas souffrir ! Bonne lecture ! Lâchez vos coms !_

Petits rappels:

Sakaime == Traitre. Tyran. Sakaime était tout d'abord allié à Konoha. Il prétendait venir du village du brouillard et vouloir de l'aide pour détruire l'Akatsuki… Au lieu de cela, il avait engagé les membres de l'Akatsuki ayant lui aussi la prétention de mettre la main sur les Bijuu… Il s'était emparé du pouvoir en tuant Tsunade et règne à présent en maître sur Konoha…  
Il combat avec le feu et est d'une force presque surhumaine…

Suiko == : C'est elle qui a fait le plus de victimes dans le camp des rebelles… (Sakura, Neiji, Hinata…) Elle possède un jutsu héréditaire très efficace… Une sorte de bulle d'eau à l'intérieur de laquelle sa victime est enfermée, sans avoir la possibilité de respirer, et où elle est transpercée par une centaine d'épées d'eau… Le jutsu est alors relâché brusquement et Suiko achève sa victime avec Sunagi son katana favori… C'est une psychopathe… Elle aime le sang… Et tuer…

Chapitre 4: Dans ton passé... Pour mon avenir...

Chapitre 4 : Dans ton passé… Pour mon futur…

Je sens les regards peser sur moi, une fois de plus. Mais la main de Naruto sur mon épaule est belle est bien là, rassurante.  
Après son discours, il y a eu un grand silence. Il est sur le point de se rompre, ce silence. Ils vont tout me dire. Je vais enfin avoir le droit de sortir… Naruto parcourt l'assemblée du regard et se tourne vers Kiba.

- Reste-là et explique à Sasuke le fonctionnement des Rebelles de Konoha. J'emmène les autres, je dois les tenir informer de nos prochaines actions. Les pions se dressent fièrement sur l'échiquier à nous de jouer correctement la partie…

Il va me laisser seul. Seul avec Kiba. Ce type me hait ! Naruto, est-ce que tu es aveugle à ce point là ?! On va s'entretuer ! Je jette un coup d'œil discret à Kiba, il n'a pas l'air ravi. Loin de là. Il me regarde à présent, je sens son œil unique me fixer, je l'entends pousser un long soupir. Il repose son regard troublant sur Naruto et lui fait un imperceptible hochement de tête. Il accepte.  
Naruto sourit tristement et entraine le reste de l'assistance dans une autre pièce, nous laissant seuls Kiba et moi dans une salle immensément vide.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là. Lui et moi. A nous défier du regard. Il me teste. Je me retiens de lui fracasser la tête pour qu'il me crache ce flot d'informations que j'attends tant, dont j'ai besoin. Aucun de nous ne veux perdre ce duel, il y a trop en jeu.  
Pour moi, c'est mon futur, mon avenir, ma vie qui est en jeu dans sa prunelle noisette où trop de dureté et d'agressivité règnent sans pitié. Pour lui, c'est le passé que je mets en péril par ma seule présence. Il ne me fait pas confiance et si je trahi les Rebelles, les morts de tous ces gens pour détrôner Makkura et Sakaime n'auraient servi à rien.

Je brise le silence trop pesant à mon gout. Je me racle la gorge bruyamment et je demande d'une voie que je veux menaçante :

- Alors, tu vas le faire ou pas ?! Tu vas m'expliquer ce que vous faites ?!

- Fais pas le con avec moi Sasuke. Tu ne devrais même plus être là.

A ces simples mots je sens ma gorge me bruler et mon sang bouillir de colère et de rage. Comment ose-t-il ? Le salaud ! Il a fait pression sur moi, dans le seul but que je parte. Il m'a torturé, il m'a fait revivre les pires moments de ma vie et il ose fanfaronner devant moi ! J'ai cru, j'ai cru…  
Que c'était fini… Que je n'aurais pas ce pourquoi j'ai tout abandonné… Que je n'aurais pas cette vie heureuse et facile aux cotés de Naruto à laquelle j'aspire tant… Que je mourrai tout seul…  
La solitude, une forteresse dont je me passerais bien… Je ne veux pas que cela arrive… Pas maintenant… J'ai échappé à l'emprise d'Orochimaru, je n'abandonnerai pas maintenant !

Je me jette brusquement sur Kiba et lui assène, un… Deux… Trois coups de poing. Il crache du sang à présent. Peu m'importe. Il le mérite. Il mérite même plus que ça. Mais je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas le tuer… Parce que sinon je redeviendrai ce monstre égoïste et sans sentiments… Et je ne veux pas… Je ne veux plus être ce monstre, ce sadique qui tue par plaisir plus que par nécessité…

Je me redresse brusquement. Je tire une chaise vers moi et je m'assieds. J'active mes pupilles dévastatrices et je lui désigne une chaise. Kiba s'assied à son tour. Nous sommes face à face de nouveau. Mais cette fois, il n'est pas question de perdre. Je le regarde, ma vision est quelque peu déformé par mes yeux de sang. Je ne le vois plus lui, je vois ses peurs flottant autour de son crâne sous forme de spectres. C'est une technique que j'ai apprise chez Orochimaru, visualiser et exploiter les peurs de mes ennemis. Au début je voulais juste paraitre menaçant en utilisant mes Sharingans.  
Maintenant que j'ai reconnu un de ses fantômes qui rode perpétuellement dans son esprit comme dans son cœur, qui le dévaste de l'intérieur, je sais que ma curiosité va l'emporter, parce qu'il a toujours une chance que Kiba ne m'explique rien, que tout cela ne soit qu'un jeu, une vaste blague…

Je continue à le fixer me retenant à grand peine de plonger tête la première dans son âme pour savoir ce qui le tue à petit feu. Et puis soudain, je me sens inextricablement attiré, je veux voir, comme ça j'aurai l'impression d'y être aussi, je veux voir cette bataille, je veux voir les morts…  
C'est horrible, hein ? Je veux lui faire revivre les pires moments de sa vie pour satisfaire ma curiosité, pour étancher ma soif de connaissances sur ce terrible sujet…

C'est égoïste. C'est moi. Je suis encore un monstre. Un monstre qui change reste un monstre. Tant pis. Tant pis si je suis un monstre. Naruto est parti, il ne voit pas que j'ai besoin d'aide… Alors tant pis, je vais rester un monstre encore un peu… Un tout petit peu… Le temps de voir… Le temps de savoir…

Et sans attendre je pénètre lentement dans le passé douloureux de Kiba.

* Flashback *

Je suis soudainement envahi par une cacophonie de sons et d'images qui me parviennent beaucoup trop rapidement pour pouvoir les enregistrer. Ici, dans les méandres du passé, je dois me concentrer intensément pour arriver là où je le souhaite. C'est que je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment aux fantasmes du chien mouillé, moi. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et je visualise l'endroit où je veux me rendre. La grande bataille, Akatsuki versus Konoha.

En un instant, les images changent. Une clameur assourdissante se fait entendre. J'entends des cris, des hurlements à déchirer les tympans… J'entends la mort également… Ce bruit caractéristique… Des soupirs agonisants… Des râles insupportables… Son odeur…  
Les kunais fusent… L'un d'eux me traverse l'épaule. Je ne ressens rien. Aucune douleur. Ici, je suis comme un fantôme, ce n'est qu'un souvenir, et ce n'est pas le mien, il ne peut rien me faire…

Les images se concentrent essentiellement sur Kiba et à ce qu'il a pu voir de cette guerre. Mon champ de vision n'est donc pas aussi large que je pourrais le souhaiter. Je ne peux pas tout voir. Mais ce que je vois… Du sang partout… Les combattants sont gênés par les corps recouvrant quasiment la totalité du sol… C'est… Il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire… C'est…  
Terrible, répugnant, sordide, immonde… Non… Plus fort que ça… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'exprimer… Ça me révulse…

Kiba se bat contre un opposant deux fois plus grand que lui. Il porte l'une des grandes robes noires à nuages rouges de l'Akatsuki. Il est épuisé, le cabot. Il a le ventre ouvert. De longues trainées de sang s'écoulent de son abdomen. Il a encore ses deux yeux. Akamaru se bat lui aussi. Il n'est pas en meilleure forme que son maître. Tous les deux, ils sont en très mauvaise posture. Pourtant je sais comment ça va finir… Ça va bien finir… Enfin…Presque…

Je détourne mon regard de Kiba. D'autres personnes se battent autour de nous. Je ne distingue pas leur visage. Kiba étaient sans doute trop concentré sur son propre combat pour se repérer, pour savoir qui était autour de lui… C'est horrible… Egoïste… Ils sont chacun en train de se battre pour leur vie… Et personne ne viendra les aider… S'ils tombent, s'ils font un seul faux mouvement, ils sont morts…

Kiba en a finit avec son adversaire. Il lui a transpercé la carotide, puis Akamaru lui a déchiqueté une jambe. Il respire difficilement. Il se penche en avant pour faciliter sa respiration. Sa main se crispe sur sa poche et lentement il en sort un petit flacon rempli de minuscules comprimés. Kiba fait sauter le bouchon du tube et avale une des pilules. Une pilule militaire… Pour augmenter ses capacités…

Puis, Kiba se met brusquement à courir. Il se jette sur un autre adversaire portant la robe de l'Akatsuki. Il ne s'arrête jamais ce mec ou quoi ?! Il devrait se soigner au lieu de… De se battre… C'est ce que j'aurai fait… Mais encore une fois, je ne suis qu'un égoïste, un lâche… Peut être que s'il s'était soigné, il n'aurait pas perdu son œil… Peut être…

Je ne veux plus voir cette bataille. C'est trop… éprouvant… Même pour moi… Pourtant ma curiosité malsaine persiste…Comment Kiba a-t-il perdu son œil ? Je sais ce que je m'apprête à faire c'est… Horrible… Et je ne devrais pas… Pourtant…

Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre une nouvelle fois. Ça y est, j'y suis.

Cette fois, tout est silencieux. Je n'entends que le piaillement incessant de petits oiseaux. La bataille semble loin derrière moi… Derrière Kiba… Derrière nous… Lentement, j'ouvre mes paupières. Kiba n'est pas tout seul. Avec lui, il y a Kakashi. Mon sensei semble dévasté et beaucoup plus vieux que l'image que j'ai gardé de lui.

Il a un bras en écharpe, un souvenir de la Grande Bataille je présume… Il ne porte pas son habituelle tenue de ninja. Il est tout en noir. Un bandeau blanc est soigneusement attaché à son bras. Symbole de la perte d'un être cher, d'un proche, d'une amie, d'une amante… Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi un seul bandeau blanc alors que plus de la moitié de la population ninja est décédée ? Cela doit vouloir dire que cette personne comptait plus à ses yeux que tout le village… Qui est-ce ? Ou plutôt… Qui était-ce ?

Kakashi semble déterminé à obtenir quelque chose de la part de Kiba. Il fait de grands gestes tout en parlant très vite, il est temps que je me mette à écouter leur conversation. Après tout, c'est pour ça que je suis là, non ?

- Kiba. Il le faut. Il faut qu'on se venge. Tous les deux. On le doit. Ça te fait mal, hein ? De l'avoir perdu… Je sais que tu souffres le martyr de ne plus pouvoir la voir, de ne plus pouvoir l'entendre… La toucher… L'aimer… Moi aussi, j'ai perdu celle que j'aimais… Je sais ce que tu ressens, ce que tu endure jour après jour… Ce supplice… Mais il y a un moyen de… Un moyen de se sentir un peu mieux… On doit se venger… Pour elles… Pour nous… Et… Et pour les autres aussi… Cette Suiko, elle est diabolique…. C'est un monstre… Elle a tué… Et elle ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin… Elle continuera, à tuer tous ceux qui se dressent sur son passage et celui de Sakaime… On peut choisir de se rebeller, de former cette organisation dont Naruto nous a tant rabattu les oreilles mais ce ne sera pas suffisant… Tu le sais et je le sais… Naruto est trop naïf… Même après tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qu'on a traversé, il est resté le même… On doit le faire Kiba… C'est à nous de le faire parce que sinon personne ne le fera à notre place…

Il parle de… Suiko ? Cette femme c'est le bras droit du tyran Sakaime qui a pris le pouvoir par la force, non ? C'est celle qui a tué Neji… Et Hinata… Et Sakura aussi… Oh ! Non ! Ça ne peut pas être ça ! Ça ne doit pas être ça ! Kiba…. Aimait Hinata ? Après tout, elle était dans son équipe, et il était certainement un de ceux qui la connaissait le mieux… Il l'aimait, c'est certain… Et elle été tué… Par Suiko… Mais Naruto m'a dit que Hinata avait été sauvé par Neji juste avant… Qu'elle ne meurt… Neji l'a sauvé parce qu'il l'aimait…Alors Kiba… l'aimait aussi ? Il veut la venger ?

Et Kakashi… Il a déclaré avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait tout comme Kiba… Si Kiba aimait Hinata alors Kakashi aimait… Sakura ? Son élève ?! La groupie hystérique qui me collait aux basques… Oui… Ça a du sens… Enfin… C'est quand même étrange… Après tout, c'était quelqu'un extraordinaire… Et elle méritait quelqu'un de bien… Et ce quelqu'un aurait pu être Kakashi même si cela me semble extrêmement bizarre…

Kiba se balance d'une jambe sur l'autre. Il semble nerveux… Il doit donner une réponse à Kakashi mais il semble hésiter. Il se décide enfin à balbutier :

- Je ne sais pas, Kakashi, je ne sais pas…C'est risqué… Et puis si l'idée de Naruto fonctionne… On sera tous ensemble… Elle est dangereuse, on ne sera peut être pas assez de deux…

- Tu l'aimais ou pas ? Si tu l'aimais prendre des risques ne devrait pas te faire peur… Tu devrais être prêt à tout pour elle… Tu devrais pouvoir mourir pour elle…

- Elle est morte Kakashi. Hinata est morte. Et elle ne reviendra pas, peu importe ce que je ferais pour la faire revenir… Peu importe à quelle point j'essayerai… Elle ne reviendra pas… Et c'est la même chose pour Sakura… Quoi que tu puisses en dire…

J'avais raison. J'avais raison sur toute la ligne. C'est fou…

- Kiba… S'il te plait… Viens avec moi… Si tu le fait pas pour elle, fait le pour toi… Tu brule de te venger je le sais, je le sens… Je suis comme toi… Il n'y a rien de mal à ça après tout elle ne mérite pas de vivre, elle n'a pas de cœur… Tu as peur, c'est ça ?

- Bien sur que non ! Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que…

Il bafouille. Kiba bafouille. Il baisse la tête. Il réfléchit… Et puis soudain, il la relève, il semble plus déterminé que jamais, d'un ton dur, il murmure :

- Tu as raison. Je veux la venger. Me venger. Parce que… Parce qu'elle le mérite… Elle mérite de reposer en paix… Et je veux que cela s'arrête… Penser à elle… Me reprocher de ne pas avoir pu la sauver… De ne pas avoir été là… J'aurai dû… Je l'aime tellement… Et elle me l'a enlevé… Je ne la serrai plus jamais dans mes bras… Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire à quel point je… Je l'aime… Suiko ne mérite pas de vivre… Je… veux la tuer… Me venger…

Les larmes coulent sur les joues de Kiba. Il pleurs. D'un geste paternel, Kakashi le prend doucement dans ses bras et passe sa main dans son dos, il le console, le rassure…

Je ferme les yeux… Lorsque les sanglots ont disparus, je les rouvre lentement…Je ne voulais pas assister à ça… C'était trop… Personnel…

Kiba s'est relevé. Kakashi et lui commence à marcher vers l'immense château de Sakaime. Kakashi chuchote sur le ton de la confidence :

- Pas un mot de tout ça à Naruto, bien sur… Il m'a interdit d'approcher Suiko quand je lui en aie parlé…

- Bien sur…

****************

C'est horrible. Ils se sont battus… Ils se sont battus contre des gardes, des soldats, des membres de l'Akatsuki… Mais ils ne sont pas parvenus à… A ne serait-ce qu'approcher Suiko… Elle était là… Elle les regardait… Elle commandait… Elle ordonnait… Elle riait…Et tous ces gens lui obéissaient… Kakashi et Kiba était seuls contre mille… Mille hommes commandés par Suiko… D'une main de fer… Ils ont fait tous ce qu'ils ont pus… Mais… Ce n'était pas suffisant… S'ils avaient été plus… S'ils avaient attendus… Mais non… Il a fallut qu'ils foncent tête baissé dans la gueule du loup… Après environ une heure de combat effréné, ils étaient en sang… Très mal en point… Côtes cassées fractures multiples… Et j'en passe… Finalement, ils ont compris… Compris qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas… Que c'était fini… C'était soit partir, s'enfuir… Soit mourir… Ils ont essayé… De s'enfuir, je veux dire… Mais ils étaient encerclés… Ils ne pouvaient pas… Kakashi a crié :

- Va-t-en ! Je te couvre ! Allez, dégages !

Puis Kakashi s'est élancé sur un pan du cercle, un Chidori flamboyant dans sa main droite, son Sharingans activé. Quatre de ses opposants se sont jetés sur lui, créant ainsi une ouverture suffisante pour laisser Kiba et Akamaru s'enfuir.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! Dépêche-toi ! T'inquiètes-pas pour moi ! Je m'en sortirai ! Je n'ai pas été le disciple de Yondaime pour rien ! s'écria Kakashi aux prises avec un nombre d'adversaire toujours croissant.

Kiba a jeté un dernier regard en arrière, il a crié un ordre à Akamaru, et ils se sont précipités dans l'espace libéré par Kakashi. Au moment même où Kiba allait s'échapper, un homme de haute stature, aux crocs aiguisés et à la peau de couleur grise, lui a enfoncé un katana dans l'œil droit. Kiba a poussé un cri de douleur mêlé à une évidente surprise et il s'est enfui titubant et pantelant.

Je n'en reviens pas… Alors ça s'est passé comme ça… Il a perdu son œil en voulant venger celle qui l'aimait…Et Kakashi qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il est… mort ?

C'est d'une ironie… C'est Kakashi qui m'avait dit que la vengeance ne menait nulle part et pourtant… Il doit être mort à cause d'elle, la vengeance, ce poison terrible qui coule encore dans mes veines…

Je veux voir autre chose à présent. Je veux voir ce fantôme, ce spectre qui hante Kiba jour et nuit… Hinata… Je veux savoir à quel point il l'aimait… Je veux voir à quel point on se ressemble… Kiba et moi… Je veux le comprendre… Parce que mine de rien voir défiler devant mes yeux la vie de Kiba ça me rapproche de lui… Il en devient presque un ami… Et même si c'est cruel de lui faire vivre ça, je ne peux plus m'arrêter…Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir savoir… Pour comprendre…

Je ferme les yeux une nouvelle fois, et je me concentre encore. Je visualise le visage de la petite Hinata, timide et tremblante dont je me rappelle. Soudain, je me sens comme stoppé par un mur invisible. Kiba résiste… C'est une de mes premières victimes à réaliser cet exploit… Tout tremble autour de moi. Les images deviennent floues. Tout devient silencieux. Tout à coup, je me sens expulser dans mon propre corps.

* Fin du Flashback *

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Ce n'est jamais agréable de retourner dans son corps, de replonger dans ses propres souvenirs. J'ai la nausée… Envie de vomir… Je dois me remettre les idées en place… Après tout ce que j'ai vu… Toutes ces choses terrifiantes… Les corps… Les morts… Le sang… Je prends une longue et profonde inspiration, histoire d'éclipser mon mal de tête.

Kiba revient à lui lentement. Il est tombé de sa chaise lors de mon attaque surprise. Il se relève lentement tout en me fixant d'un regard mauvais. Il se rassied sur la chaise en face de moi. Il y a des larmes dans son œil… Des larmes qu'il empêche de toutes ses forces de couler… Mais surtout, dans sa pupille, je vois une immense colère, une colère qu'il tache avec peine de retenir d'exploser… Et je sens au fond de moi qu'il ne tiendra pas très longtemps…Avant l'explosion de sa fureur… Je sais que je mérite sa colère, sa haine et tout le reste…

Sans prévenir, il se lève brusquement et renverse ma chaise et moi avec. Et il commence à cogner… Cogner… Plus fort… Toujours plus fort… Frapper… Sa vue se brouille… Les larmes coulent… Il a une lueur dans ses yeux… Une petite flamme qui danse dans sa pupille… Je n'arrive pas à distinguer clairement ce que c'est… Et puis ça s'arrête aussi brutalement que ça à commencer… Il me lâche et me tourne le dos… Il avance de quelques pas et murmure d'une voix basse et menaçante :

- Tu vas me le payer Sasuke. Je vais chercher Naruto, je ne veux plus perdre mon temps avec toi.

Il est parti… Il et parti et moi j'attends… Depuis quelques longues minutes j'attends… Kiba va revenir… Il va revenir avec Naruto… Et lui… Il va vouloir savoir… La raison de mon geste… Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? La réponse est simple, pour savoir… Savoir quoi ? Tout. Tout ce que les Rebelles ont traversé… Le savoir, c'est l'ensemble des connaissances portant sur un sujet donné… J'en ai tellement besoin… C'est affolant de ne pas savoir… D'être enfoncé sous une couche profonde d'ignorance… L'inconnu… C'est une des choses que l'humain redoute le plus… L'humanité craint l'inconnu plus que tout… Comme la mort… La mort, c'est un sujet tabou… On n'en parle pas… Parce que personne n'est revenu de cette épreuve pour nous dire ce qu'il en ait, pour nous décrire comment ça se passe, ce qu'il se passe… On l'ignore… Et il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir… Et parce qu'on ne sait pas, parce qu'on ne peut rien faire pour remédier à cette ignorance, cette profonde et béante lacune, comme on ne peut faire aucune découverte miracle sur ce sujet, on a peur… La simple idée de mourir nous terrifie… Moi, ce qui me terrifie ou plutôt me terrifiait… C'était d'être différent… Tellement différent parce que je n'avais pas vécu ce qu'ils avaient vécus, eux les Rebelles, parce que je n'avais pas souffert comme eux, été blessé par leurs ennemis, avoir vu mes amis mourir sous mes propres yeux dans cette bataille… Mes justifications sont inutiles, hein ? J'ai été volontairement cruel dans le seul but de satisfaire ma curiosité… Parce que je n'ai pas voulu voir uniquement cette bataille dont on me rabat tant les oreilles… Non…Je suis allé plus loin… beaucoup plus loin… J'ai voulu voir de mes yeux le pourquoi de l'œil crevé de Kiba, les instants heureux qu'il a put passer avec Hinata, comme les malheurs qu'il a connu en la perdant… Heureusement qu'il m'a arrêté à temps… S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je serai sans doute allé encore plus loin … A la recherche de ressemblances… D'un passé commun… Il a raison de me haïr, je ferai la même chose, après tout j'ai violé son intimité… Mais… J'ai appris une chose en fouinant dans l'esprit de Kiba à la recherche de réponse… Lui et moi… Kiba et moi… On est loin d'être si différent… On est pareil… Il est encore consumé par la vengeance comme je le suis… Et puis, il a perdu celle qui l'aimait… La personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux… Il l'a perdu…Comme moi, à l'âge de sept ans… J'ai perdu ceux que j'aimais le plus… Mon père, ma mère, mon oncle, ma tante, mon clan, mon frère…Je sais ce qu'il ressent, la douleur, la colère, le déni, la rage, l'envie de revanche… Je comprends tout ça, j'ai vécu tout ça… Et quand je suis parti, quand j'ai abandonné Konoha pour prendre mon statue de traître, j'ai encore perdu quelqu'un… La seule personne qui n'ait jamais compté pour moi depuis la mort de mes parents, de ma famille… Quand je suis parti, j'ai réalisé que je ne serais plus jamais le même. J'avais changé. Je n'étais plus aussi insensible, j'avais abaissé mes barrières infranchissables pour laisser passer Naruto, pour le laisser pénétrer dans mon univers… Et c'est pour cela, que je suis revenu à la raison, que j'ai cessé d'être un monstre… Parce que j'avais envie de trouver mon propre chemin à ses cotés… Parce que je rêvais de liberté et de paix… Pathétique… Pourtant c'est vrai… Avec le fait que je n'arrivais plus à me regarder dans la glace le matin à cause de mon attitude, des meurtres, de la torture… Grâce à cette soudaine révélation, je suis devenu quelqu'un de meilleur…

Pourtant depuis que je suis ici, je ne cesse de tout gâcher… Naruto vient de faire un magnifique discours sur mes erreurs passées et sur la personne merveilleuse que je suis censé être devenu, et moi j'hypnotise Kiba pour lui prouver qu'il a tort et qu'il ne doit pas avoir confiance en moi… Je suis véritablement nul…

Je soupire. Je suis un idiot… Un crétin fini doublé d'un imbécile… Baka… Baka… Baka… Je marche lentement vers le mur en face de moi et brutalement je me mets violemment à cogner ma tête contre le mur…

La douleur m'apaise… J'ai l'impression de pouvoir contrôler toutes les réactions de mon corps… De contrôler mes émotions même si je sais bien que je suis bouleversé… Chamboulé par mes propres actions… Et même si je me fais mal pour oublier, ça ne marche pas… Cette douleur dans ma poitrine ne disparait pas… Elle est là, toujours plus forte… Alors je frappe plus fort… Encore plus fort…Toujours plus fort… Et je le ferai jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entièrement…

BAM… BAM…BAM…

Certains écoutent la mer, d'autres le chant des oiseaux pour se relaxer… Moi je me cogne la tête contre un mur en béton pour me remettre les idées en place… Jusqu'à ce que le sang coule doucement en un mince filet rouge… Mon sang…

- Bordel, Sasuke mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Je me sens étrangement nauséeux… J'ai un mal de tête atroce comme si une personne mal avisée à l'intérieur de mon crâne essayait d'arracher mon pauvre cerveau… Je me retourne pour voir qui m'a adressé la parole… Je vois flou… Si flou… Il y a du jaune, beaucoup trop de jaune… C'est Naruto… Je me sens lentement tombé en arrière… Ma tête est si lourde… Elle m'entraine vers le sol… J'entends un dernier cri étouffé et je sombre…

Avant de m'écrouler j'ai juste le temps de penser qu'il ne faut pas faire joujou avec sa tête quand on vient d'utiliser une technique longue durée exigeant une énorme quantité de chakra…

*****************

Blanc…. Couleur d'infinie… Odeur de maladie… Mal de tête… Envie de vomir… Je papillonne un instant des paupières… Deux formes floues sont penchées sur moi… Kiba et Naruto…J'essaye de me redresser, sans succès…

- Reste couché, Sasuke. Tu t'es cogné la tête, très fort, lorsque tu t'es évanoui.

C'est Naruto. Je tente encore de me mettre en position assise pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vision d'ensemble. Naruto soupire et murmure :

- T'es vraiment têtu, hein, Sasuke ?

Il s'approche de moi doucement et passe une main sur mon dos pour m'aider à me relever légèrement. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête. Je voie mieux à présent. Kiba a l'air vraiment furieux, logique après ce que j'ai fait… Sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir plus avant, je dis :

- Je suis désolé… Kiba, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurai pas dû… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

La réaction du chien mouillé ne se fait pas attendre. Il se précipite sur moi, m'attrape violemment à la gorge et la serre de toutes ses forces. L'air devient vite irrespirable… Je sens mes yeux rouler lentement dans leurs orbites… Mon regard se pose un instant sur Naruto. Il n'intervient pas… Il ne bouge pas… Il détourne les yeux lorsque nos regards se croisent…

Est-ce que je vais vraiment mourir ici ? Assassiné par un cabot plein de puces ?

Le monde redevient flou… Les contours, les formes, je ne les distingue plus aussi nettement… Ma gorge est de plus en plus serrée… Je voudrais appeler au secours…

Naruto…

Mes yeux commencent à se fermer… Je me sens partir lentement… Lentement mais surement…

Finalement je vois Naruto se pencher vers moi et envoyer une puissante droite à Kiba, l'envoyant valdinguer à l'autre bout de la petite infirmerie toute blanche…

Mes yeux pleurent tandis que je respire bruyamment. De petites formes de toutes les couleurs dansent devant mes yeux. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits… J'entends des échos de la dispute entre Naruto et Kiba…

- Dégage Naruto ! Putain ! Pourquoi t'es toujours en train de prendre sa défense ?! Toujours ! Quant il est parti chez ce connard d'Orochimaru, t'était le premier à dire qu'il reviendrait, qu'il ne resterait pas chez l'immonde serpent vicieux ! Tu voulais le prévenir, tu n'as jamais abandonné l'idée d'aller le chercher même lors de la Grande Bataille ! Et maintenant, tu lui fais confiance ?! C'est un traitre ! On n'a pas besoin de lui, lui c'est encore un gamin ! Il n'a tué que parce qu'on lui disait de le faire, jamais pour protéger son village ou ses amis ! C'est un monstre ! Toi et moi, on sait bien que l'on est plus fort quand on se bat pour quelqu'un d'autre que nous même ! Lui, il se battra jamais que pour tuer son grand frère ! Il est dangereux parce que quand il aura accompli sa petite vengeance, il n'aura plus aucun but dans la vie ! T'as entendu comme moi ce qu'on raconte sur son compte ! C'est une véritable machine à tuer, une bombe à retardement ! Dis moi Naruto, aujourd'hui tu as vu comme moi qu'il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour parvenir à ses fins, alors est ce que tu vas le laisser rester ici ?!

Kiba est essoufflé par sa longue tirade. Il s'arrête un instant pour reprendre son souffle. J'en profite pour dire :

- C'est vrai. Tu as raison Kiba. Je suis un monstre. Toutes ces rumeurs que tu as entendus sur moi, elles doivent être vraies… Je pense même que tu n'en connais pas la moitié… C'est vrai je fais n'importe quoi, j'agis n'importe comment dans le seul but de tout savoir… Et tu sais quoi ? Je veux changer… Je suis fatigué d'être un monstre… C'est en partie pour cette raison que je suis revenu… Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça… Les ruines, la faim, la mort, les morts, la puanteur, la souffrance, la haine… Je serais revenu sinon… si j'avais su… Mais si j'avais été là, tu crois vraiment que ma présence aurait était utile, utile au point de sauver tous les morts ?! Ce n'est pas la présence d'un seul homme qu'ils vous faillaient mais d'une armée entière ! Je l'ai vu dans ton esprit Kiba… Je t'ai vu te battre vaillamment, occupé à défendre ta vie… Je ne pouvais pas sauver les morts… Peut être que je n'aurai fait que rajouter un cadavre sur une pile déjà trop élevé… Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là, mais on ne peut rien y faire… Je veux vous aider maintenant, sauver Konoha, voir les gens dans la rue retrouver le sourire… C'est mon offre et elle est à prendre ou à laisser… Tu penses que je ne vis que pour ma vengeance… Tu te trompe, si je suis revenu c'est avant tout pour retrouver la personne que j'aimais… Comme je l'ai dit il y a eu trop de morts…

Dans un sens c'est vrai… Ce n'est plus vraiment Naruto devant moi…Mais si je prends le problème à l'envers c'est faux, il a été cette personne et si je fouille bien je dois pouvoir la retrouver en lui… Mais je n'en ai plus la force… Il est temps de se battre… Peut être que si tout redevenait comme avant…

Je les regarde.

Kiba semble énervé, son visage est comme congestionné par la colère pourtant dans ses yeux quelque chose a changé, une petite lueur, de la compassion.

Naruto, lui, a détourné les yeux, rien dans son attitude ne laisse présager de ce qu'il pense.

Je me demande… Non ! Ne te fais pas d'idée Sasuke….

Moi, je me sens mieux… J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire… Pour une fois, je n'ai rien dissimulé… Mon passé, ils le connaissent, s'ils me posent une question je n'hésiterai plus à leur répondre la vérité… Rien que la vérité… Je le jure…Je me sens libéré d'une certaine façon… Je sais qui je suis et maintenant ils le savent aussi… Plus de surprises… Libre à eux de choisir ce qu'ils veulent à présent…

C'est Kiba qui brise enfin le silence trop pesant. Il murmure comme s'il avait peur de la signification des mots qui s'échappent lentement de sa bouche.

- Alors, il reste ?

Il regarde Naruto, c'est lui le chef, la décision lui appartient. Celui-ci se tourne vers moi et plonge ses yeux bleus océans dans mes pupilles onyx. J'ai l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X par son regard translucide.

Après un long moment, il semble avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans mes deux orbes noirs. Il déclare :

- Il peut rester.

Il me regarde encore une fois et il ajoute en s'adressant à moi :

- Sasuke, la prochaine fois, au lieu de torturer psychologiquement nos membres, demande-moi des réponses directement. On doit toujours puiser les réponses à leur source. Ce proverbe s'avers utile dans ton cas.

Il peut parler ! Il n'est jamais là ! Ne pas m'énerver… C'est peut être bien le moment de poser les questions qui me brûle le bout de la langue… J'ouvre la bouche mais Naruto me coupe par un sourire…

- Puisque personne n'a eut l'honneur de le faire jusqu'à présent, c'est moi qui me vois confier la lourde tâche de t'expliquer dans les détails le fonctionnement des Rebelles… Au sommet de notre organisation, il y a le Conseil des Sept. C'est là que sont prises toutes les décisions importantes… Seules les personnes qui ont prouvé leur valeur et leur courage ont le droit de siéger à ce conseil. C'est pour cette raison que seules sept personnes ont eut accès à ce droit jusqu'à présent. Il s'agit de Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Kiba, Tenten et… Moi… Les gens pense que je suis charismatique c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui est été élu à la tête du Conseil. C'est un boulot difficile, voir les gens souffrir… Mais il faut que quelqu'un le fasse, pour récupérer notre vie d'avant…J'essaye d'apporter de l'espoir aux gens…Je suis devenu une sorte le symbole de la rébellion… Le Kyubi est à présent aimé et respecté des villageois par sa force et son courage… Si ce n'est pas ironique ça ? Après tout Sakaime est bien plus terrifiant qu'un petit renard…

Il rit, un rire cassé, sans musique. Quand il parle du passé les yeux de Naruto prennent une couleur acier, métallique… Il sourit car il n'a plus la force de pleurer ni de hurler de douleur… Il a choisi une autre option… Se battre… Je respecte ça… Je le respecte…

Il continu :

- Le Conseil des Sept a son réseau d'espion… La garde rapproché de Sakaime a besoin de renfort, les types de l'Akatsuki partent souvent en missions pour faire on ne sait quoi et on en profite pour poster des espions dans la garde, c'est ce que Lee fait… Il espionne et nous rapporte des infos… Il n'est pas le seul bien sur… Mais c'est celui qui prend le plus de risques pour nous permettre de tenter de petites attaques sur les alliés de Sakaime ou pour voler de la nourriture et la distribuer dans la rue.

On a aussi un réseau de voleurs professionnels qui s'infiltre jusque dans le château de nos ennemis pour récupérer les choses que les gens demande dans la rue, comme des couvertures, de la lumières, du chauffage parfois des armes, toutes ses petites choses dont on a besoin… Les gens passent leurs commandes et on leur rapporte. Shino est l'un d'eux, et un des meilleurs, il est tellement discret, c'est fou !  
Il y a aussi les médecins ninjas qui aident beaucoup et soignent les maladies comme les blessures, extérieures comme intérieures… On se bat également pour trouver des habitations aux gens…Tu veux des exemples ? Ino, Tenten etc…  
Mais notre principale occupation est plus d'essayer d'empêcher les perpétuelles attaques menées par Sakaime contre le village…. Les espions servent à ça aussi, pouvoir nous dire quand sera la prochaine pour que l'on puisse réunir nos effectifs….  
Voilà tu sais tout, je crois… J'espère que tu veux toujours nous aider parce qu'il y a du boulot…

Je souris. Oui je pense que je vais aider mais avant juste une dernière question.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Kakashi, Est-ce qu'il est… mort ?

_Alors ? Cela vous a plu ?_


End file.
